The Crazy Misadventure
by TroublesDaughter
Summary: Southern Californian teens end up in middle earth, what a surprise i know, and poor middle earth had been saddled with girls who spread rumors and sarcastic boys who have problems dealing with their new situation. Bad Summery, better story
1. Something That must Unforunately be said

Before we begin I shall attempt to make this as plain as possible: I am aware that the story I have written contains many grammatical errors (not to mention a few errors of taste). That being said I should like to address a few other things. I wrote the majority of this story as a freshman. Naturally my naiveté shows. I have returned to this story, for my own amusement, two years later. I have no intention of fixing the mistakes in the earlier part of the story at this time. My reasons for this decision are my own; suffice it to say I am currently occupied with other matters. My most recent chapters, I hope, are not so corrupted as their predecessors. (If the other chapters are such a vexation to you, feel free to correct them and send me a copy.)  
I must also make a note here to the "flamers". Stretch your little flame fingers and save your repressed ire for something that is more deserving of hatred. People writing stories on the internet is not worth your time. If we were good enough, we would be published authors and you could write to our publishers about how much you despise our stories. Obviously we are not published authors and most of us never intend to be. We are merely escaping our own lives for a few brief moments to catch our breath. As for me, I certainly hope that one day I will not have enough time to write stories.  
I feel that I may have insulted certain people here I did not intend to abuse. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Slurs and insults upon the poor child who wrote the story (for indeed I was a wretched writer when I began) are never necessary or acceptable. I leave an example of both kinds of reviews upon the review page for the reader's humble inspection.


	2. The Car trip

"Good God, how slow can this traffic go?" Ashley said lounging in the back seat of the Trailblazer the thin blonde was taking up as much space as she could.

"We'll be there soon enough, just chill and enjoy the ride." Lindsey said changing the C.D. "I know you like the mall in Scottsdale, and so do I but you know we're getting near Phoenix and it's about 4:30 so people are coming home from work."

"That doesn't explain why people are going into the city." Becca said yawning, "Oh well wake me up when we get there." The Volleyball player with the light brown hair said as she laid her head on the pillow that was on Ashley's stomach .

"Well at least the boys managed to stay with us." Amy said checking out her rear view mirror. She yawned and took a sip of her water. She looked down at the clock for a second. "Well we'll have a late dinner if this doesn't let up."

"Oh well it doesn't matter" Said Lindsey jovially "I like car rides they're good for talking"

Amy laughed softly. Lindsey was always trying to cheer people up the sweet little petite 5'2" brown haired peppy charming girl had a boyfriend who was in the other car, James, at almost 6 foot they made an adorable couple, who one couldn't be envious of because you had to love the both of them dearly if you had ever met them.

"Well, let's see what is up with the boys." Becca said picking up her cell phone.

"Trust the girls to lead us into traffic like this." Davis said a bit sourly putting his dark blond head against the steering wheel.

"Well at least we're moving a little bit." Said Tim looking at the other side of the freeway "They're not moving at all." He took of his beanie and ruffled his dark blonde hair slightly. "I still don't understand how Amy talked us into coming."

"Well, I don't think they'll keep our reservation at the hotel restaurant." James pointed out casually as he flipped through the songs on his ipod. "Besides the Basketball finals aren't until tomorrow and we'll be there for those."

"Oh yeah that's why we're coming," Tim laughed, "I almost forgot."

The phone rang in James's pocket. He fished it out and flipped it open. "Hey boy's we're almost there, anybody want anything? You can get it while you return Amy's USB key. Ashley wants to listen to those new Jars of Clay songs that you were putting on them." He looked up from the small screen, "Anybody want anything?"

"Just a Gatorade." Tim said handing James the USB key. Tell her they're on there and if it doesn't work she'll have to wait until we get there cause I'm running out of batteries in my laptop."

"Okay I'll go now." James jumped out of the car and ran ahead and jumped into it next to Becca and Ashley.

"Ok here is Amy's USB key. I need a Gatorade for Tim." James said reaching back into the cooler. "Oh there goes my phone. Will you get it Becca?" Becca picked it up and read. "I'm going to pull into this rest station for a minute, I need to stretch my legs."

Amy sighed and turned on her turn signal, "We might just chill there until traffic lets up."

The six of them jumped out of the car and sat down at the picnic table in the deserted rest area.

"This rest area is really far off the road usually they're like right on the road side, you can't even see this one from the road." Tim said lazily dragging a finger over the edge of the table.

"I noticed that too, I didn't even see a sign for it." Davis said, "Tim saw the sign, he said it was hidden beneath some tree branches."

"I barely saw it."

"Well at least it's nice and shady, and there is no one else here. Let's play cards." Lindsey said pulling out a couple of decks from her purse.

"Yeah let's that sounds like fun while we're waiting for traffic to let up, I'll get out my other deck and we can play peanuts." Amy reached down and picked up her large Mickey Mouse purse. Everyone referred to it jokingly as the Mary Poppins purse for she seemed to be able to store things in there that would never have been able to fit. At times Amy often wondered how things fit in there it seemed to be able to hold as much as she wanted even if it looked completely full she could still hold a lot more, it was about a foot tall and 4 inches wide and 8 inches long.

"Ouch, something shocked me." Becca said looking down at the table.

"Yikes, me too." Ashley said pulling the bobby pins out of her hair and throwing them in her purse.

"What's going on here?" James asked as his hands flew down to the table.

"I'd also like to know." Tim said as he tired to lift his hands off the table. He pulled up with all his might but his hands wouldn't budge.

"You think I have an answer?" Ashley said trying also to take her hands up off the table and reach into her purse which was hanging on her arm for her cell phone.

"Everybody stay calm, I'm sure there is a rational explanation." Amy said her purse also hanging on her arm as her hands were stuck to the table.

"Yeah well I'd like to hear it." Said Davis, trying hard not to let his hangs touch the table.

"It feels almost like a magnet pulling our hands to the table." Lindsey said trying to get her cell phone out of her pocket with her purse by swinging it on her arm.

Davis's hands finally touched the table and Becca was the only one still not touching but too finally gave in.

The table lurched and all of them yelled.


	3. I'm the Leader Darn it

**Disclaimer :**Only the Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, and Lindsey belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah (except for the table that belongs to Me)

Davis slowly lifted his head off the table. He looked over at Ashley who was also doing the same. "What happened."

"Well whatever happened it looks like we're a long way from home." Tim said standing up.

"I'll say." James said groggily rubbing his head, "I hit my head."

"I think that's a given." Becca replied slowly rubbing her hands over her eyes. She reached in her purse and pulled out her sun glasses.

"Well now what?" Lindsey said. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Who says we can't?" Ashley said.

"I says we can't." James said. "Now as leader…"

"Leader? Who made you leader?" Davis said, "I think we ought to have a vote about such things and we all know I would win so we might as well not even bother."

"Now hold on just one second, I'm the leader." Tim shouted. "I'm obviously the smartest of the three of us and there for ought to be leader." Tim struck a Napoleon like pose with his hand over his stomach.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm taller and stronger." James yelled back puffing his chest out.

"Well you may be taller but you haven't any brain." Davis said tapping his head with his index finger smartly.

"Boys." Lindsey said softly.

"Oh, they'll never listen besides if all the girls stick together in our voting the boys will be left in the dust." Becca said laughing at Davis, Tim and James who were the best of friends arguing about something that they had no control over.

"Oh but shouldn't the boys be leaders?" Lindsey said with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"No!" said Ashley she picked up a rock and threw it at the boys. Who looked at it and then continued to argue. "See impending danger and all they do is argue."

"Then who gets to be the leader?" Amy said searching through her purse. She pulled open her cell phone, no reception.

"Well I don't want Napoleon over there." Said Becca then imitating Tim said, "Ever since I've taken Yakov's amazing elixir I no longer find it necessary to hold my hand over my stomach."

Lindsey laughed slightly at Becca then said, "I vote Amy leader." She smiled and nodded to the other girls, "Well, what do you think."

"Fine by my, she's always the leader anyway, that's her pompous personality." Ashley said looking at the boys begin to get in a fist fight.

"I say it's better then any of the fat heads over there." Becca shrugged, "She is one of those natural leader types anyway."

"I'll vote for me too, that makes it a majority. Someone ought to tell them." She looked over at James, Davis, and Tim who were by this time swaggering about throwing punches that never found anything to hit.

"Yes, Captain." Becca said, "Although I do hate to break up the entertainment." She walked over slowly and shook her head at them. "I hate to tell you but while you dunder heads were fighting we picked a leader."

"Hey what about our votes?" Tim said falling on the ground.

"Well, you could use them but it doesn't matter anyway there are seven of us and 4 votes already for one person so even if you al decided to vote for the same person it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Well which one of us is it, is it Davis, Tim, or me?" James inquired helping Tim off the ground.

"None of you, we picked Amy."

"What?"

"A girl?"

"Come on you must be joking!"

"Nope, so if you'll be so kind as to fall in over there with the rest of the troops we'll decide what to do." Becca said grinning to herself at the astonished faces before her.

The boys trudged unhappily over to where the girls were and sat down.

"Well now what do you suggest we do, since you're the leader." Davis said bitterly.

"Now, now don't be sour because you lost." Ashley chided in a sickly sweet voice she knew would annoy him.

"Oh shut-up." He snapped back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like someone needs to cheer up and accept the fact that he lost out to a girl." She laughed back at him.

"Oh both of you grow up." Tim said sourly, "We need to figure out what to do."

"Well, we stick together and go find the nearest town, we find a phone, call a taxi, and go back to the cars." Amy said standing up. "Let's go."

"Which way." James said looking out at the empty land, "If you ask me we're in the proverbial middle of nowhere."

"Well you choose which way then." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"That way then." James said pointing to the west.

"Fine then, lets go." Davis said throwing Becca's purse at her.

They all stood up and then Lindsey turned and gasped. "Umm guys…"

Everyone turned back towards Lindsey and their eyes got wide. Standing behind them were 3 people a ruggedly handsome (but somewhat filthy) man with a sword, a guy with a bow and arrow and long blonde hair, that looked perfect compared to his companions, and a short but thick man with an axe.

The boys were concerned that they were some criminally insane people who had real weapons. The girls merely focused on the handsomeness of the blonde haired and ruggedly handsome man.

"Hello." Lindsey said shrinking back slightly. "Nice to meet you, um we were just leaving."

"Who are you, which of you is the leader of this band?" Demanded the man with the sword.

"Well I'm Lindsey, but um she's the leader." she pointed back at Amy.

The man said seriously, "Which one of these…boys is the leader?"

"I'm the leader, sir, if you wish to talk to me." Amy said. "I must ask however who you are, and where we are."

He eyed the group of strangely clad teenagers and said, "Very well, I am Aragorn, these are my companions." He said pointing to them. "You are currently in the land of Rohan."

"Ha ha, if you're Aragorn I'm Ginger Rogers! Nice one but seriously…." She stopped short and then said, "You're not kidding are you? But you honestly don't expect me to believe that you're…Or maybe you do." She laughed nervously. "Well now, what?"

"Who are you and where do you come from?" Aragorn said with a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Well, I'm Amy, well Amelia actually, this is Lindsey, Becca, Ashley, Davis, Tim, and James. We all come from California, which you've never heard of course because it's way far away from here I'm guessing."

"How would you not know how far away your country is from here?" Questioned Aragorn.

"Well it's rather an interesting story, we were sitting on this table, that one there, and a our hands got stuck to it, and we got knocked out and now we're here." Tim said from the back of the group.

Aragorn turned to Legolas and talked quietly in elvish. Amy whipped her dark blonde permed head around and stared at them all with a little bit of fright in her eyes.

Aragorn turned back to the group and bowed his head, "I am sorry we seemed threatening, but we we're not sure we could trust you, however Legolas here recounted to me a passage from a book of Elrond which said that travelers like you would show up someday and be a part of our world from then on, so I do apologize. But now I must continue on with the quest we have set, to find Merry and Pippen."

"Woah, wait a minute." Ashley said. "A part of your world from then on? I'm afraid I don't' follow."

"Well it says…" He trailed off and then motioned for them all to get behind a rock.

"What are we doing here, I'm sure this is all some sort of illusion." Davis said pinching himself and then Ashley.

"Knock it off that hurts." Ashley said sourly.

At that moment hundreds of horses came up over the ridge and began to go down. Aragorn walked out behind them and said, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

"Oh brother." James said coming out after Aragorn with the rest of the group. "Here we go, anger threats my kind of day." He took Lindsey by the hand and frowned slightly. The Riders of Rohan encircled them and off began a talk between Aragorn and Eomer about Gimli and then the explanation about the rest of the people, especially the strangely dressed ones.

Eomer suddenly looked over at the group of teens and then spoke to Aragorn saying, "Her, she is obviously from Rohan. I am bound by law and will take her with me and leave her at a town where she can be sent where her home is, she will safe I promise you." Eomer looked at the spears of his men and back at Aragorn communicating an "or else." with his eyes.

"Oh boy." Amy said biting her lower lip. "I think we have a problem."

"You can't go Amy." Lindsey said, "Who will look after us?"

"Aragorn will, and if he goes away James will. Don't worry, if I don't' go I think they're might be trouble he thinks I'm from Rohan and he is bound by the law to take me back or something, I don't want anything to happen to any of you." She looked at the boys, and got an idea. She signed Tim's Name sign and then signed to him, "If you can get to the golden hall or Minas Tirith, I'll meet you there." Tim nodded to confirm he understood just as Amy was scooped up behind Eomer on the horse.

Eomer started walking his horse away. She looked back at Tm and signed again, "Tell them not to be scared, I love them, and I'll be alright." she smiled as Tim nodded and relayed the message on to the his companions as she rode away.


	4. Hair Clash

**Disclaimer :**Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, and Lindsey belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah.

Ashley and Becca looked like they were about it murder Davis when he said, "Well this is just fantastic we have to pick a new leader."

"Who cares about the leader what about Amy? What did she sign to you Tim?" Becca said.

"She said if we can make our way to The Golden Hall or Minas Tirith, and she'll meet us there."

"Well that's good, but who's the new leader?" Davis said stupidly.

"Oh shut up."

Meanwhile….

"May I inquire as to where we are going?" Amy asked sliding off Eomer's horse and onto the group while they stopped at a brook to drink from.

"Out of Rohan, those loyal to it are being driven out by Sarumon and his puppet Grima." Eomer said bitterly offering her a water skin he had just filled.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip. "So do you have like no extra horses because I can totally ride by myself there is no need for you to carry me on your horse."

"Although we do have extra horses I do not recommend that you ride on your own, I promised you'd be safe, and not that I question the integrity of my men it would just be better if you did not tempt them." He said a delicately as he did bluntly.

"Oh , I see." Amy said. She sat back and thought for a while, "I think they expect me to be proper, crud, I do hate being proper I can't say the word like, which whether I like to admit it or not is a staple of my language, crap, aw crap no more crap either, this is going to be freaking hard. No more freaking either this is going to be hard." She looked at Eomer, wanted to ask a question then second guessed if it was proper or not. "Say, where do I get off."

"I don't know, not in Rohan itself maybe somewhere outside of it, we cannot stop in the towns for Sarumon's spies are everywhere, for that very reason we can also not have you go off by yourself."

"Then why did you bring me, I was going deeper into Rohan before, now your taking me out so I can go… back?" She ran through the sentence in here head, yeah that makes sense.

"I'm afraid that I took you away because you looked like a citizen of Rohan, and as an unmarried woman you are expressly forbidden to travel with people who aren't from Rohan."

"That doesn't make very much sense." She said trying to work through how that would help anyone.

"It may not but it is the law, and you are a citizen of Rohan are expected to obey it."

"I see." See said shortly, she didn't know how to tell him that she wasn't from Rohan, so she just decided to tell him flat out. "But, you see I'm not from Rohan."

"You are indeed, Aragorn son of Arathorn told me so, he told my that the books of the elves read so and that you should go back to Rohan."

"Excuse me?" She said aghast, "He said that?"

"Yes, it is also written in the books of history in the libraries of Rohan, that a woman would return from another world to us her people with a company of other refugees from Middle Earth."

"So I'm a returning refugee?" She said raising a skeptical eyebrow. "And all my friends are also returning refugees?"

"Yes, many years ago these lands came under attack both Rohan and Gondor, many royal and upstanding families were about to be annihilated so our forefathers took the children away from their parents and hid them until it was safe for them to come back." Eomer said.

"So you're telling my that I am an orphan sent to earth to survive and then came back here cause it was safe for me to come back?"

"Yes, let us go, the time to rest is over." Eomer said putting a foot out for her to boost herself onto the horse with.

She sighed and put her foot in the stirrup and swung herself up onto the horse. "Are you coming?" She said forgetting her attempts to be proper.

Back to the Gang…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know shut up and let them figure it out on their own, but really they're wasting a lot of time and I just want to see Gandalf and see about getting home." Ashley said watching Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the boys from a distance. Legolas had insisted that the girls stay back, it was not a site proper for them to see.

"There they go, he sees the tracks let's go over there." Becca said with a yawn leading the horse behind her. "I think Legolas is getting annoyed of having me sit behind him on the horse, it's not my fault his shiny hair keeps getting in my mouth, if he could put it in a ponytail it would be much easier."

"Yeah well at least you don't have to ride with Gimli." Ashley said pouting, "He's not very clean, I don't see how Tim got to sit behind Aragorn I would love to ride with him."

"I think that's exactly why you're not riding with him." Lindsey said laughing. "I don't complain I don't mind riding with James, at least he knows how to ride I don't."

"Come on, we're falling behind." Ashley said pulling the horse faster up the hill.

The boys all walked through the forest with the girls about 10 yards behind. They hardly paid any attention until they heard Gandalf talking in a very bright and shiny light.

"Come on hurry up!" Ashley said quietly she was watching Aragorn and the others see Gandalf for the 1st time since Moria.

"And I see you have returned." Gandalf said for the first time addressing the teens. He smiled slightly and said, "Do not pester me with questions now, for at this moment there is much important work to be done."

The girls frowned and followed Gandalf and the rest through the woods. Gandalf and Aragorn talked for a minute until the reached the edge of the woods. Once reaching the edge he whistled for Shadowfax who came positively beaming over the hill.

"Ouch, the sun is reflecting off your hair into my eyes, Legolas." Becca said blinking and turning her head to the side.

Legolas who had been growing more and more agitated at Becca's remarks about his hair shook his head and said, "Well at least mine is natural."

"Mine is so natural, well except for the blonde streaks." Becca said frowning angrily, "And so what if it has got streaks in it looks cool."

"Oh you think so do you?" Legolas said glaring at her.

"I do, and I think you're not one to judge my hair, you people don't even have detangler." She stopped her foot and climbed on the horse. "Are you getting on or not?"

"I am but I am certainly not talking to you on the way and you are just going to have to deal with my hair the best you can."

"I'll chop it off if you don't take back what you said about my hair."

"You will not you haven't anything to chop it off with!"

"I have so, I have scissors right here in my purse."

"Fine, you're hair isn't _that _ugly."

"You want to be bald?"

"Fine you're hair is beautiful. Now will you promise not to cut my hair?"

"Fine I promise."

"Good."


	5. Relomis and The Sleepdeprived teen

**Disclaimer :**Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, and Lindsey belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah.

"Ouch, my butt hasn't been this sore since we had to sit on that curb for 3 hours when we were waiting for…" Amy laughed nervously and smiled, "Sorry, not very proper. I apologize."

"You might also wish to apologize for the way you dress?" Said Relomis, Eomer's best friend, said riding up on his horse.

"I beg your pardon! What's wrong with the way I dress?" Amy said looking down at her jeans and sweatshirt. "I don't see anything… oh yeah, dresses, fat chance, I hate dresses. You know what I don't get, the phrase 'Fat Chance' and 'Slim Chance' mean the same thing but are opposite words."

"You are a strange girl, you don't shut up. Why did we bring you alone?" Relomis said laughing.

"I am not strange, I talk when I'm nervous, and sometimes in accents I don't know why, but I do, and you don't look very Rohan-ish, with you dark hair, it is curly, but dark."

"My mother was from Gondor, nosy child." Relomis said with a smirk.

"I'm not a child and I most certainly not nosy." Amy said earnestly with a slight southern twang.

"You've switched accents." He laughed again.

"You are the most vile creature it has been my misfortune to come across on my journey thus far." Amy said indignantly switching back to her regular southern California voice.

"You must not have traveled very far, orcs and other foul creatures are beginning to take over this land."

"Well I know that do you think I'm blind?" She said and then yawned and wiped her eyes.

Relomis merely smirked and rode ahead to Eomer. "Rather vicious don't you think."

"Only slightly, she's rather gentle until provoked." Eomer said looking back at her as she fumed. "You seemed to be quite the provoker."

"She seems to be the only one I've ever made angry."

"That's true why the sudden change of attitude, back home you wouldn't have anything to do with any woman." Eomer said with an eyebrow raised.

"She's not like that she's just a girl, and a strange one at that, I find her rather amusing." He said looking back at her, she was slumping forward slightly her eyes closed. "She also appears to be falling asleep."

He rode back and nudged her. She merely emitted a small groan and then promptly slid and almost fell out of the saddle. Relomis pushed her back up but she only fell back over again.

"Eomer, she's fast asleep, and we can't stop to rest now, You want to take her with you." He said grabbing the reins of Amy's horse and tying them to his.

"No that's alright, you can take her, I'm in front and who knows what we might meet out here." Eomer said looking at Relomis's face almost laughing.

"Alright fine, come on Amy your switching horses." He slid her off her horse onto his in one fluid motion.

"Sure wake me up when we get there." Amy murmured falling back on Relomis. He flicked her in the back of the neck and then when she woke pretended like nothing happened.

"Hey what the heck?" Amy said squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them blurrily.

"Good Morning lazy." Relomis said in her ear.

"Gosh, not you again! Why can't you leave me alone, I'm just tagging a long I didn't ask for a baby sitter." She said spinning around and staring at him with her nose touching his. "And where is the nearest hotel? I need to take a shower I've never felt so unclean in my life, I need to shower everyday, I need to wash my hair every other day otherwise I'm a very unhappy person. I also need enough sleep or as Davis and Ashley know I will not distinguish between friend and foe and go off into a neurotic nervous breakdown, making everyone who speaks to me wish he had never done so!" She said this in such a calm and pleasant voice it unnerved him.

"You are nightmare." He said simply after she had finished her rant. He stared at her as if she was crazy.

"I try not to be but this is becoming rather ridiculous. Don't you agree?" She turned back around and then swiveled back around again, "I apologize that was way out of sorts, I'm really just having a hard time getting this all through my head and it's taking sometime to used to all this. Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven, just don't do that again." He said, "You can go back to sleep, you're going to need it."

"No…" She yawned and then said, "Well, maybe just a short nap." She promptly fell back asleep.

"Not, tired, ha." He said trying not to let her fall off the horse without waking her up.


	6. Yelling in an Elf's Ear

**Disclaimer :**Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, and Lindsey belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah.

The Gang again:

"Can we rest now?" Ashley said yawning as she rode this time with Gandalf so she wouldn't have to be with Gimli.

"No, we won't rest until we get to The Golden Hall, it's not far now, look it's there, in the distance."

"Well it's about time we were almost there!" Becca said loudly in Legolas's delicate ears.

"I told you not to do that, you obnoxious girl." He hissed covering his ears, "How would you like it if I screamed in your ears."

"I don't think you could scream any louder then we do on the Volleyball court." She said, "It's all part of our strategy to unnerve the other team."

"Well I'm not playing whatever silly game volleyball is and you don't need to scream." He turned back around indignantly.

"Golly, I think you would be nicer seeing as you are an elf." She said with a bit sarcastic surprise.

"That's never been a rule." He said not even looking at her.

"Fine." Becca said as she took lock of his shiny hair and was about to pull on it. She barely touched it when his hand came flying around and grabbed hers forcing it away from his head.

"You are not permitted to touch my hair." He put her hand down on the saddle and said, "Sit on it if you must to control yourself but don't touch my hair."

"Boy, you're prissy."

"Well you wouldn't know you're not an elf." He snapped back at her.

"I'm glad if I was like that I'd kill myself, there is nothing better then a good game of volleyball or basketball, if I was like you I'd be too worried about breaking a nail to play." She laughed and then when he turned around and looked at her she stopped. The look on his face was pure anger.

She smiled and wisely shut up.

Aragorn and Tim were discussing quotes from all the songs Tim liked to listen to. Currently they were discussing, "The beauty of grace is it makes life unfair."

"Yes, but is grace part of life already? Does it factor into life? And if it doesn't, does it happen to all people so is that fair or unfair based on chance?"

"That makes my brain hurt." Lindsey said to James as they rode beside Aragorn and Tim.

"Really, I'm sorry." James said as he listened to the conversation intently.

Everything continued like this for a few hours, Lindsey and James listening to Tim and Aragorn, Gandalf telling Ashley all about Middle Earth, Davis and Gimli sitting together on the horse looking at Gimli's axes, and Becca and Legolas sitting in silence.

"Hey Gandalf would you rather be a pair of pants, or a pair of Scissors?" Ashley asked.

"I think I'd rather be a pair of scissors." He said as they went up the hill to the gate of the city.

"Boys always do, girls usually answer pants." She said as Gandalf got off the horse and then reached up to help her down.

"Thanks." She said as she got down and stretched out her legs. "I'm not used to sitting up on a horse."

Legolas got off the horse and begrudgingly offered Becca a hand down, which she took and smiled saying, "Thank you." He merely shrugged and waited for the others to dismount.

Tim and Aragorn finished up talking about the verse, "The end will justify the pain it took to get us there" as they got off.

James got off and lifted Lindsey down to the ground. They looked around inquisitively.

"Rather gloomy don't you think?" Davis said looking at all the people on the porches and yards dressed for mourning.

"I'd have to agree." Becca said feeling rather out of place in her brightly colored yellow shirt.

They walked up the stairs to the door to the Golden Hall and were approached by the Kings Guard who told them to hand over all their weapons. Gandalf kept his staff because he claimed he was "old man" and it was his "walking stick". Nobody was going to doubt the old man part so the walking stick seemed probable.

"Hey chill man, I haven't got any weapons." Tim said as the man walked toward him. And when the man made a move towards Becca, Tim got angry, "She hasn't got any either, be gone with you."

"Tim, you're a little over protective." Davis whispered in his ear laughing. "We all know you like her but you needn't be so jumpy."

"Shut up, both of you." James said elbowing Davis. Gandalf rolled his eyes and led the way in to the Golden Hall.

The group walked into the Hall with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf in the front walking side by side and the rest of them walking sort of in a clump behind them.

Grima slunk out in front of them from beside Theoden's throne. "Late it the hour in which the conjurer arrives."

Lindsey let in a loud horrified gasp, "Gross, what happened to his eyebrows? He looks so gross and unclean, nasty!"

Everyone turned their heads and looked at her. She lipped silently, "oops" and smiled.

Grima and Gandalf carried on as the small cluster of Californians looked onto Lindsey, the smallest of the group.

"You ruined it." James said distraughtly, "that was a great part, and you had ruin it."

"I'm sorry." Lindsey said quietly with a look on her face that would cause the hardest of hearts to melt.

"Oh, that's ok, I've seen it a million times anyway." James said hugging her. "Fun this is the part were we get to punch people." He said with delight as Tim threw a punch in a mans face right behind James.

"You owe me one." Tim said shortly as he kicked the guy in the side. His basketball and track and field tones legs coming in handy even in the off season.

"Alright, I'll get you a coke somewhere if I can find one that is." James said as he tripped a guy who was coming towards an already occupied Davis.

"Well that turned into a short fight." Davis said giving the guy one last punch in the face.

Just then Eowen came running across the hall and pushed Theoden back up right in his chair as he quickly turned younger looking.

"That's some powerful magic, remind me when I'm 50 to have Gandalf do that to me." Ashley said to Lindsey.

"Yeah I'll say."


	7. I think I'm going Crazy

**Disclaimer :**Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, and Lindsey belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah.

Relomis and Eomer rode side by side talking, while Amy still sat asleep in front of Relomis.

"Where do you think we'll go once we're out of Rohan?" Relomis said not really looking at Eomer.

"I'm not sure, I imagine we'll have to go somewhere and start a new town, or maybe in the worst case go to Gondor if we must." Eomer said looking straight ahead.

"You know I can't go back there." Relomis said still not quite looking at Eomer. He sighed, "I'd be killed for sure."

"What makes you think that? He didn't like your Mom, why would he have anything against you? does he even know you exist?"

"You bet he knows who I am. He made sure he was alerted if his sister had any children." Relomis shifted his weight slightly and sighed. "No, he knows, he knows."

"We could disguise you if we have to, but if we're forced to turn to Gondor, I won't leave you behind."

"Well let's worry about that when we get there huh?" Relomis said pushing Amy back up in the saddle since she had slumped forward.

They rode on for another hour or so across the plains when Amy woke up. She yawned and stretched her arms out behind her hitting Relomis in the face.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said yawning again. "Boy I tell you what though, that nap hit the spot. Although I would have preferred a siesta on a couch at least, might have been more comfortable, maybe with some of that soft music like they play in lobby in nice hotels, not the cheap knock off annoying kind you find in elevators, but the nice kind that you can tell was played by like actual bands like Les Brown and his Band of Renown, not…or you know what Bing Crosby wouldn't have gone amiss either. Maybe Frank Sinatra, but he played some loud songs, maybe like docile songs from him would have been ok…" She looked at Eomer. "You don't have clue who I'm talking about, you poor people, no swing music, no rock and roll, well on the upside you don't have Barney, although I was in love with that purple dinosaur as a little kid. I miss Johnny, he always made me laugh and I could use a good laugh right now. You know something, authors use a phrase over and over again. C.S. Lewis uses the phrase, 'Deliciously light and cool' every other chapter, and Roald Dahl uses 'Magnificently' a lot. And George Lucas seems to be stuck on the phrase 'From a certain point of view' when I saw Episode 3 I just kept thinking, when is he going to stop saying that phrase it's driving me crazy. Speaking of crazy I think I might be gong crazy. You know what makes me crazy."

"I'm not sure if I want to know." Relomis said

"That's not very nice you know, stupidity above all else drives me crazy! If it's funny I don't mid so much, but the idiotic things people do sometimes. You wonder if they have brains sometimes."

"You seem a little bit like a person who rejects all those who don't meet up to your standards." Relomis said almost bitterly

She signed and looked down at the saddle. "Wow, ok. Are we stopping soon?"

"Yes, our horses need rest soon." Eomer said bringing his horse in closer to the two of them who were still sharing a saddle despite the fact that Amy was now capable of riding her own horse.

"I miss home." Amy said kind of suddenly

"We all miss our homes." Relomis said unemotionally.

"At least you have your friends, I haven't even got that anymore." She said.

"Well what happened, are you some kind of social outcast?" He laughed.

"No actually, you see some friends and I were walking across this great big plain and we were minding our own business. We were walking and along came his crowd of horsemen who decided that I must be from their country because my hair is dark blonde and sort of curly. They didn't even give a chance to say it permed. That's right it's not naturally wavy it's permed, fake, faux, whatever you want to call it."

"Well it makes little difference anyway." Relomis said. "Your hair is blonde and you're from Rohan the fact that your hair isn't naturally wavy makes little difference."

"Oh bother, can we stop and rest, there is a stream over there, and I'd like to at least get clean." Amy said, looking longingly at the inviting water they had been traveling along for the past hour.

"I'll see." Relomis said glanced over at Eomer and repeated the question. Eomer nodded and they pulled their horses over towards the stream.

"Hallelujah!" Amy said as she jumped down off the horse, not even touching Relomis's hand waiting to help her down.

She ran down to the stream and splashed her face with the water. She took off her shoes, put them in her purse and jumped into the water. Relomis shook his head and started in after her. She slipped on a rock and fell on her butt. Relomis looked concerned but she merely started laughing.

Sorry about the long time I took updating, but I've been super busy with school.

On a happier note I officially have 2 reviewers! Yay! Not much but I take what I can get. I hope to update more often since finals are coming and I need an excuse not to study! So review if you please and leave a comment, complaint, or concern.


	8. The Tub and the Knocked over Elf

**Disclaimer :**Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, and Lindsey and now Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah.

Lindsey, Becca, and Ashley followed Eowen around the bend in the hall to a room prepared for them. The boys had to sleep in some big room with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. The girls simply loved the fact that they got a bed despite how bad it was. They had a tub adjacent to their room too. Eowen bid them good night and left them to their own devices. The first thing was claiming the tub.

"I call the bath tub first." Ashley announced throwing her purse on the floor and walking quickly towards it.

"No freaking way!" Becca said launching her self at the door to cut off Ashley's take over of the coveted item. "I get it first, I had to ride behind prissy boy all day who kept saying, 'look how dirty your getting, you really need to take a bath.' so I get to go first."

"Excuse me! I had to ride with the crazy old man, at least Legolas was sane." Ashley complained. "Although he did have some interesting stories about you, girl."

"What do you mean stories about me?" Becca demanded. She put her hands on her hips and gave her the evil eye.

It was right about then that Lindsey slipped into the bathroom and closed the door quietly and then locked it.

"Boy you spent all your time dogging on Legolas and you're…" Ashley laughed until she realized Lindsey had got to the tub.

"Lindsey, you cheater!" Becca said through the door, banging on it. "You cheater, you snuck in there!"

"Let's not be bitter." Lindsey sang on the other side of the door splashing the water for effect.

With the Boys:

James and Tim threw down the blankets and pillow on the floor. They spread it out grumbling. "Stupid girls, get a room, and a bed, and a bathtub, and came to flaunt it in our faces."

"Don't be sour, the girls need it, they are not a strong as us." Legolas said laying out his bed. He picked up a pillow that he found on the floor and hurled it across the room at the door and hit Davis square in the face as he walked through the door.

"Hey! What was that all about? I could have spilled my water." He said in a very annoyed voice that caused Tim to start laughing.

"You sounded like Frank Burns from MASH!" He said laughing even harder.

"No one watches that show but you, Becca, and Amy." Davis said putting his water down by the pile of blankets and then made his bed. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." He got underneath the blanket and finished his water.

"Come to think of it I am tired." Tim said. He fell back on his pillow and fell asleep.

It seemed like only an hour of sleep Tim was being woken up, shaken awake by Legolas. "Wake up slugabed, you must go get the girls and tell them to prepare to go to Helms Deep."

Tim looked at him blurrily, "You kidding me right? I just fell asleep." He glanced at his watch, although he wasn't sure if it was correct.

"No, you've been asleep for almost 6 hours." Legolas said nudging Davis with his foot. "You wake up."

Davis rolled over in his sleep muttering, "You better get out of here in 5 seconds or you'll go out of here in pieces."

"I seriously doubt that." Legolas laughed. He pushed Davis again. Davis then quickly pulled his arm around the back side of Legolas's legs and tried to knock him off his feet. Legolas jumped and Davis missed him, knocking his fist right in to James's face.

James leapt 3 feet in the air and knocked over Legolas who wasn't quite anticipating that kind of reaction.

"What? What?" James yelled irritably, "What's going on?" He looked down at Legolas, whom he was sitting on. "Ah, whoa, sorry man!" He exclaimed jumping up just as quickly as he had before.

The girls walked into the room, "What's going on?" Becca asked.

"Time to pack up, girls, Helms Deep is about to go on." Tim said picking up the pillow and blanket and throwing them back in the corner where he got them.

Sorry about the short chapter, but the creative juices have been inhibited by school and studies Please Review!


	9. The Confused

**Disclaimer :**Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, and Lindsey and now Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah.

Eomer and Relomis were talking to each other by the stream while Amy was wringing out her hair.

"What do you suppose we ought to do with her?" Relomis asked looking over a Amy who was now shaking her head back and forth to dry out her hair.

"I don't know, I suppose we could leave her with some nice family, come back and check on her from time to time. Or we could get her a job."

"Doing what?" Relomis asked cautiously.

"As a Barmaid or something." Eomer said casually looking back over at Amy who was talking to her horse.

"What? Are you insane?" Relomis practically yelled at Eomer for just about the third time seriously in their friendship

"What, is that not a good idea or something? She can obviously take care of herself you know, incase you haven't noticed." He looked back at her again and almost shivered.

"I won't have her working as a barmaid, how degrading, how undignified, I will not let her be barmaid!" He whispered angrily.

"Ok, alright, whatever you want." Eomer replied eyes widened.

Amy at that time walked over. "What are the two boys doing over here? Perhaps planning something you are?" She laughed and then added, "Talk like Yoda I do, hum." She just laughed again, further confusing her companions.

"Who's Yoda?" Eomer asked.

"Never you mind, now what's going on here?" Amy asked sitting down in between the two of them.

"We were just discussing some things, you know, life, love, liberty, laughter, love." Eomer said looking over at Relomis with a grin.

"Actually Eomer here was talking about what we should do with you once we find a place to dump you." He smiled cheerily at Eomer, "He suggested a bar." he said the word bar with a great deal of disgust.

"You make it sound so vulgar." Amy replied, "As if the son of the hotdog dynasty was being offered in marriage to the daughter of the mustard king."

Eomer and Relomis exchanged yet another of many confused looks. "I'm not exactly sure what she's talking about." Relomis confessed.

"I wouldn't mind being a barmaid, really. Serve drinks, sing some songs, turn down a couple of drink induced offers ever night, and you know make some money."

"This is ridiculous, I will not let you be barmaid I forbid it." Relomis yelled.

Amy whistled a low whistle and said, "Someone has a thing against bars, or barmaids, or me being a barmaid, either one take your pick, man but golly, you really ought to get a hold of you temper."

"It's not dignified for some one like you! You are a…" Eomer clapped a hand over Relomis's mouth.

"That's enough Relomis." He said shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing I was seriously considering."

"Well I should hope not." Amy said, "I'd do it if I had to but it's not the dream job." She laughed and then added, "I think we ought to get going don't you?"

Eomer looked at the where the sun was in the sky, "Yes, I suppose you're right." Relomis whistled and his horse came walking over to him.

Amy swung her leg up over the saddle of her horse (She looked over at Eomer and said, "Didn't think I'd ever ridden a horse before did you?"

"I have to admit the thought crossed my mind earlier." Eomer said looking at her approvingly.

"Well appearances aren't everything." She said winking at him slyly and then laughing at her own little joke.

The confused look was becoming more and more of a staple of Eomer's and Relomis's day.

Amy just laughed more and said, "There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination, living there you'll be free if you truly wish to be." She wrinkled her nose and then added, "If you want to view paradise simply look around and view and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world? There's nothing to it."

The now famous glance that passed between the two men again made an appearance an assuredly not the for last time. "I hate to say this" Relomis said, "but you're crazy."

"A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men. I mean look at Gandalf he says some pretty ridiculous things, but he's the smartest man in Middle Earth."

Eomer merely shook his head and agreed with Relomis, "You are pretty crazy, Amy, as a matter of fact you are the craziest, non evil, person I have ever met."

"Gee thanks, at least I know exactly what you think of me, better then not knowing at all." She smiled and then added, "Oh, well."

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love you guys lots for giving me encouragement. In case you didn't notice I added some Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory quotes casue I was watching it while i was writing this. And the one thing about the hotdog and the mustard was from Sabrina

Please leave a review with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions.


	10. Helm's Deep: A Million Miles Away

**Disclaimer :**Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, and Lindsey and now Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah.

They had only been gone an for half a day when Ashley sighed for the 80th time. Tim finally cracked, looked back from his position next to Legolas and said, "What's wrong, Ashley?"

"They would make Helm's Deep a million miles away." Ashley said walking along side Davis.

"Come on Ashley, we run cross country, you should be able to do this no problem at all." Davis replied with a laugh.

"Oh running is no problem. It's this walking and getting no where fast, and not exactly knowing where we are going that's got me all upset." Ashley yawned with her last few words.

Lindsey walked along next to James, just behind Ashley and Davis her forehead beginning to feel the familiar pressure that plagued her when tension was high.

James looked down at her and shook his head, he couldn't do anything about it so there was no point it bringing up her headache. The look on her face said enough to tell him she was beginning to feel the enough strain, more then her small body ought to take. He was glad of the conversation he had with Aragorn earlier.

The real tip off that things were strained was that fact that Becca and Legolas were actually being polite and (dare the author say) nice to each other. The first time that had happened the entire time they had been together. Word passed between them such as, "That's very interesting." or "Your family sounds nice." Tim was almost astounded.

Ashley looked over at Gimli and asked where Gandalf had gone to, just now noticing that the "crazy old man" was gone.

"He's gone to round up many of Rohan's men to fight, lassie. I'll warrant he's gone to get that hotheaded Eomer with your friend too."

"That's convenient." Ashley replied looking around for something to do. "Hey Becca I'll race you to the crest of the hill right up there ahead of us."

"Ok you're on." Ashley and Becca took off through the weeds and tall grass as fast as they could to the top of the hill where the two men on horses had passed a few minutes before.

Legolas heard something come form that direction just seconds after the girls took off and thought he'd better go after them incase it turned out to be something bad (not Becca of course he didn't really care if she got eaten by a troll or so he said)

(A/N Can you see where this whole scene is going?)

Legolas quickly caught up to the two girls who said that he even if he did win it didn't count cause he was an elf.

"You two stop, something's up over there I don't know what it is so stop." Ashley stopped but Becca didn't she merely laughed and said that he was a liar and was trying to get them to quit because he was sore that they didn't let him race.

Legolas by this time was agitated by her lip and rather then try to talk to her or just speed up a little and catch up to her just tackled her.

"Hey knock it off you stupid elf I was just kidding." She said pushing him off her. She stood up and looked out in front of her, down the hill. Her eyes widened and she turned on heel and said, "Holy Crap" as she took off back down the hill the way she came grabbing Ashley and dragging her behind her.

Aragorn rode up to meet them on his horse. He didn't even ask what was going on before Becca blurted out, "We got trouble."

"Right here in Rivercity." Ashley added on. She and Becca ran back to their place in the crowd of people.

Sorry it's so short everyone. I wanted to get out one more chapter before i leave for Vacation tomorrow and i only had time to write this much. I've had a hard week with one of my best friends moving across the country so the creative juices haven't exactly been put in the prime spot in my head. don't expect anohter chapter til July 5th because i don't get back from vacation til late night the 3rd.


	11. I Don't Like McMuffins

**Disclaimer :**Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to someone else (I wonder who…oh yeah Tolkien) so yeah.

It was just after midnight when Relomis nudged Eomer and pointed at the men behind them. "I guess we ought to stop for the night." Eomer decided looking at the faces in his weary cluster or horseman.

Amy looked over at Relomis said yawned. He smile slightly and asked, "Are you tired?"

"I'm more tired then a cat after… um, after a nap." She said closing her eyes while sliding off the horse.

"That didn't make any since at all." Relomis said taking off his horse's saddle and pack. "Here let me get that for you." He patted her arm and grabbed her saddle.

"I'm to since to make tired." Amy answered rubbing her eyes. "Besides, I'm not feeling too super." She took the blanket from her saddle pack from Relomis. "Where's my purse?" She looked at him through bleary eyes. "I need some Tylenol."

Relomis handed her the purse and she dumped the contents out onto her blanket. "Comb, no, Brush, no, Toothbrush, yes, toothpaste, yes, glasses, no, playing cards, no, bag of Midol, no, lotion, no, golly I have so much crap in here pens, pencils, Season 3 of MASH. Deodorant, perfume, chapstick oh thank the maker. Listerine strips, my teddy bear, a water bottle, sunblock, come on where is it?" She sifted exhaustedly through the pile. "Where the devil is my Pill box? Oh wait there it is!" She opened it up and pulled out two pills, grabbed the water bottle and swallowed them. "There is should feel much better when I wake up." She got her toothbrush and proceeded to brush her teeth using the water from the bottle. Relomis and Eomer just stared.

"What are you doing?" Eomer asked.

"Buffing ma feeth." She said moving the toothbrush over her molars. She spit out the tooth paste and looked at them. "Don't you?"

"Well, yes, but not like that." They said unrolling their blankets.

"Oh well, I'm going to bed cause I'm asleep." She fell down on the blanket a promptly fell asleep.

"Well, we all know who needs the most sleep." Eomer said laughing a little. "I'll take first watch."

Eomer sat down in the darkness and looked over at Amy sleeping. She was clutching her teddy bear under her arm and her MASH DVD season 3 was clasped within her hand, and was muttering something about how much she disliked McMuffins.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of it but shrugged his shoulders and kept scanning the darkness for any sign of movement.

Relomis was fast asleep when Eomer shook him awake. "Your turn, and if you hear any talking that you don't understand it's coming from the general direction of that girl."

Sorry it took me so long. I've been rushing around and doing stuff, unfortunitly i have another 2 week vacaton on my heels I leave Saterday the 16th and return the 28th


	12. Craving Jamba

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien (Except for Jamba Juice which of course belongs to the Jamba Juice Company as well as all smoothies mentioned within this Chapter)

"Where's Rivercity?" Becca asked.

"It's from a movie, you know 'The Music Man', it was a song. 'With a capital T and that rhymes with P and that stands for Pool' I think it's pretty well known song myself. Then again I could have just been hanging out with Lindsey and Amy far to often." Ashley answered as they both ran with the crowd of people towards Helm's Deep.

"I don't see why we don't stay and fight." Tim said as he ran alongside James. After being pushed into the crowd by Theoden.

"I don't know maybe they think we're too young or something, don't ask me I just want to keep going." James said the looked around and added, "Where's Lindsey?" He looked around and saw her being safely dragged along by Becca and Ashley.

"I just thought of something." Ashley said as she pulled Lindsey along. "I want a smoothie no, no what's more I want a Jamba and not just any Jamba, I want a Caribbean Passionâ, I want a Power size gargantuan cup of pure delight. I want true sun kissed goodness in Power sized cup with mango, passion fruit, and 580 calories and you know that a Power size, the largest size they come in, Caribbean Passionâ has 121 grams of sugar. And I want it, I want all 121 grams along with the 3 grams of fat and 180 percent of my daily intake of vitamin C."

Becca stared at her, "That's just a little scary because you know what? I'd rather have a Strawberry Surf Riderä. White Grape juice, from concentrate, lime sherbet, frozen strawberries, fresh lemon juice, and frozen peaches. Oh course I always tell them to hold the peaches and add more strawberries. A sweet and tangy bit of heaven. A power sized one of these has a total of 138 grams of sugar, that's something that's hard to beat." Ashley shook her head.

"As I recall a Power sized Peanut Butter Moo'dä has 192 grams of sugar, but 120 percent of your daily calcium." Lindsey added as she tried to wrench her wrist from Becca's hand.

"How do you all know this?" Tim asked incredulous.

"Don't you count calories?"

"Don't you watch what you consume?"

"Don't you know all about something before you eat it?"

"No, why do you?" Tim answered looking slightly taken aback as all those questions were asked at the same time.

"Actually no. Amy told me that." Lindsey said.

"Hey me too." Becca said slowing down a little bit. "How does she know all that kind of random information?"

"You got me if she talks and she says the phrase. 'did you know…' I just stop listening." Ashley said. "I've been her best friend for years, I know when to tune out."

"That's also more then a little scary." Davis said as the came into sight of Helm's Deep. "Well, children, if you will look ahead of you, you can see our cozy little retreat, drafty, but crowded. Ideal for wars and your everyday skirmishes. Or you can just throw rocks from the top."

"Or each other." Tim added quietly. "It took us long enough to get here, gosh, my legs are going to fall off and that's saying something."

"You know I really should have been more specific when I talked to my travel agent about coming here, I wanted something a little bit farther from the world as we know it, this is just too close. God knows, we might have people come by here by accident ever hundred years or so." Becca said.

The lady who had been walking or rather running behind them spoke up. "You're not from Rohan are you?"

"Oh no." James answered smiling, "We're just tourist, actually we came because we heard there was an abandoned fortress where we could make our new home. Only it looks like the word on the place got out. Now they'll never sell it to us below the asking price." He grinned at himself and Ashley elbowed him.

"No we're just visiting some family." Lindsey said glaring at James. "Aren't we." Tim cleared his throat.

"Oh, yes dear old aunt Margaret came down with a bed flu this year so we all traveled to be by her bedside when she left. We even got a note from the teacher excusing us from school." Davis nodded after saying this; which was promptly followed up by a stomp on the foot from Becca.

"Let's just go inside." Tim suggested leading in Davis by the elbow to stop him from talking more.

Hope this is ok sorry i've been so long. Please leave any comments, questions, concerns, tramatic childhood expriences etc. in a review


	13. The Sun: An Enemy

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

The sun found it's way through the trees, unfortunately, directly into the closed eyes of a sleeping figure of Amy. "Darn you sun." She mumbled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood up, cursing the sun, and the trees, and the stream, and Eomer, and Relomis, and Middle Earth in general. Waking her up was a very dangerous thing to. Her current traveling companions didn't know this…yet. She changed into a sweatshirt, jeans, and flip-flops.

"Good morning." Eomer greeted as she dragged her feet past where he was saddling his horse.

"Hmm." She yawned and moved over to where her horse was grazing on the shorn grass. "How is it you're awake?" She said rubbing her neck.

"Good Morning, Amelia!" Relomis said in a voice altogether to chipper. Amy didn't respond and continued to walk towards the stream. "Amelia?"

She finally turned around. "Who are yelling at?" She asked with a yawn.

"You." He said slightly confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry just when you want me call me Amy cause Amelia doesn't register in my head as me." She threw off her "Locals" (Flip-flops, from Safeway in Hawaii) and sat with her feet just barely touching the water.

Eomer was the first to hear someone approach. He peered through the trees and over the stream to the source of the noise. He waved to get Relomis's attention. Relomis took his protective gaze off of Amy and furrowed his brow at Eomer.

"What?" He asked almost irritably.

"Get her out of the water, I don't know what's coming." Eomer said nodding his head in the direction of the girl who was currently splashing her face and humming Relient K.

Relomis nodded and went down to the rivers edge and grabbed her by the arm. She opened her mouth to protest but he threw a finger over her lips. He mouthed "quiet." and then led her up towards her horse.

Eomer had pulled his sword as Gandalf galloped into their camp.

_I'm sooooo sorry. It's been forever I know. Blame my ridiculously difficult College Prep school who insists upon giving us more homework then necessary ! Well technically I didn't have to take AP Euro, but hey better the just regular boring World History. And also Choir Zero period, which I signed up for. And the play.. oh well actually I guess it is my fault. But don't hate me for it! _

Hope this is ok sorry i've been so long and this is so short. Please leave any comments, questions, concerns, tramatic childhood expriences etc. in a review


	14. A Torrid Love Affair

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

"Pretty nifty." Tim said as they entered through the gates. He saw Eowen running through the crowd looking for Aragorn. Lindsey and Becca looked at each other and nodded.

"Eowen, hey, Eowen!" Becca practically tackled her to get her attention. "Come with us, someone told us you have to…"

"Secure places for the people to live in in the caves back there!" Ashley finished. Eowen looked back over into the line of horseman coming in. "Becca, go make sure the Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn got in all right."

Becca turned and stared at her "Why would I look for Legolas? Why in the name of Pete would I look for Legolas? I don't care what happens to him; that's absolutely ridiculous to send me!" She stared icily at Ashley and then said, "Fine."

Eowen looked suspiciously at Lindsey. "Why does she hate him so much?" Lindsey shrugged slightly, but Ashley grinned.

"They're having a torrid love affair!" She said in a gossipy tone. "They're both crazy about each other, but they don't want people to know because of the whole elf mortal thing. They pretend to hate each other so no one will catch on."

"Really?" Eowen gasped.

"Really!" Lindsey said joining in on the fun. "We weren't supposed to tell. She sneaks off at night and goes and meets him! Sometimes she doesn't come back for _hours._" She giggled slightly.

Eowen's eyes got as large as she stared off in the direction that Becca had taken. "You don't say?"

Ashley shook her head "Oh, it's awful how they have to pretend to hate each other. She cries sometimes at how incredibly mean she has to be to him to keep up appearances. It so sad. Especially because they've you know…done things. Oh I didn't say that! "

Eowen's mouth dropped and Lindsey looked shocked at how far Ashley had gone with the lie. Lindsey laughed nervously.

"Don't tell her we told you. You can talk to Legolas about it though, he's so distraught about the whole thing, poor dear, and has no one to talk to. He hasn't told Aragorn yet, you'll have to tell him for us honey if we talked to him it'd look awkward if we did it. But you must tell him not to tell Legolas he knows. But you didn't hear anything about any of this from us."

"Oh gosh, listen to us prattle on Eowen you'd better go over there and start bring people to where they need to be. I told James we'd hook up with him after we found you and told you." Lindsey practically dragged Ashley away from Eowen and frowned intensely at her. "That went a bit far don't you think?"

"No, I didn't say what they'd "done". She's just assuming. Besides nothing will come of it it'll just be funny. She'd be too embarrassed to tell anyone. "

"What about Tim?" Lindsey asked worriedly.

"He doesn't like her anymore." She said flatly. "Besides we'll let him in on it."

"Since when does he not like her?" She asked confusedly.

"Since 3 months ago, didn't you know about it? Gosh, they're just like brother and sister now."

Becca scowled as she searched for Legolas. She was muttering about how stupid a certain blonde elf was when she saw him slumped against his horse in a deserted corner, save for Gimli who was holding the horse.

"Legolas!" She gave out a angry breath when he didn't answer. "Hey Legolas!" He turned and looked at her with no anger or annoyance in his eyes as he usually did, but with eyes that were close to tears. "What happened?"

He gave a small frown and then said, "Aragorn." Becca looked around for a second confused at the implications before she remembered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning against the horse. "I… don't know what to say, Amy and Lindsey are much better at these sort of things then I am. I'm just so sorry, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up, I'm sure he's just hurt and on his way back."

Legolas shook his head, "I probably couldn't even survive a fall like that." Gimli led the horse away and Becca stumbled. Legolas caught her as she was falling over. Therein passed a significantly awkward moment in which Becca was looking up at him while being held almost horizontal in his arms. For about ten seconds neither of them knew what to do so they just stayed like that staring and not breathing. Not romantically, no! Panicked? Probably. Embarrassed? Assuredly. Although, the usual look of disgust was gone; which was a significant improvement.

Unfortunately for them, Eowen couldn't see the look on their faces as she walked by. She just saw Legolas and Becca alone in a rather deserted place in each others arms, upon further inspection, breathless. Eowen's eye widened, her mouth gaped open and she scurried off so as not to 'disturb' them.

When they broke apart Becca blushed slightly and smiled nervously. "Uh, thanks." She smoothed the surface of her flat shirt. "Well um, I want you to know that…umm…. I really don't think you're all that bad."

Eowen peaked her head around the corner again as Becca gave him a swift and chaste kiss on the cheek and ran off in the other direction.

Finally another chapter up. This one comes to you due to the inspiration of the most stressful day ever, Jessica fainted backstage 3 times and then once agian 5 lines before she had to come on and i had to ad-lib an enitre story about her and her dog causing trouble in the Piggly Wiggly for 5 minutes. And the people backstage, well let's just say a couple of them were being seriouly jerky to my sister and my best friend (who were doing their jobs fast and correctly) and i was getting pissed because these same people who were being mean kept forgetting to clear off the stage in between scenes and never had the props where they needed to be and it was horrible. so yeah that's why. Gosh I don't mean to sound all mean and horrible about it but it keeps happening and I had to talk to my friend who was doing the lights but is technically backstage manager about it, so he's going to talk to them about it, cause if he doesn't I will and i will not be happy about it or Gentle i will seriously just go in and say... well lets just say it won't be nice.

Anyhow enough about my day Read and Review as always i want to hear about anything questions, comments, tragic bass fishing accidents, Bleeding Armadillo Cake... you know stuff like that


	15. Come off Your High Horse

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

_I'm not writing about the actual battle of Helm's Deep nor about Amy's trip over. I have reasons (number one being I would be horrible at writing a battle sequence) and what happened will be revealed through out the next couple chapters._

"Davis? Davis!" Amy ran up the stairs to the top of the wall. "Davis!" She got from him the largest hug she could ever remember anybody giving. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you alive!" She looked over his shoulder. "Is everyone else ok?"

"We'll all live if that's what you mean." Becca said, pulling Amy out of Davis's embrace."They didn't treat you too terribly did they?"

"They were wonderful, but where is Lindsey, James, Tim, and Ashley?" She looked around frantically. "They aren't hurt are they?"

"Tim got hit pretty bad. He was touch and go for a while…but he's stable now. It's just that he got a pretty nasty blow to the head, I think. You can imagine how the medicine is here. It's practically medieval."

"They aren't letting blood are they?" Amy said looking over at Davis worried. "I won't stand for it! Oh Lord, are they sterilizing their instruments?" She looked almost panicked.

"Amy, I think the elves are caring for them. I don't know what kind of medicine they have but it seems to work better then anything they have here." Davis put a hand on her shoulder and gripped her lower arm with his other hand. "We'll go see them now. You look like you could use a bit of medicine yourself. What happened to your arm?" Davis pushed up her sleeve to reveal a 4 inch gash not too deep but enough to look ugly.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes, "Really, it's nothing. Don't look at me like that." She pushed Davis's hand away from her cut. "All it needs is time to heal. I know, trust me, future doctor here remember?."

"Still, I'd feel better if you went up to see the healers." Becca grabbed her hand to drag her up another flight of stairs. "Besides, everyone's been worried about you."

Ashley and Lindsey were sitting by Tim's bedside waiting for James to comeback with more food.

"Ashley! Lindsey! Tim!" Amy almost ran over a woman chasing after a screaming child. "You're all okay!" She breathed. "I was so worried about all of you when I was gone."

"You were worried? At least you knew where we were! We didn't have a clue where you were going." Ashley huffed. "Don't tell us about worried."

"Alright, I won't. But it's awfully good to see you all again…James!" She spotted him coming in the door.

"Amy!" James smiled and moved wearily towards the beside. "It's good to see you. We've been…"

"Worried. I've been told." She smiled and then looked at Tim. "How do you feel?"

"My head sort of hurts, but that's about all." He sighed, knew what was coming.

"Do you have any blurry or double vision?" He shook his head. "Tinnitus, dizziness, or vertigo?" He bit his lip.

"A little bit of vertigo, but only when I turn on the right side of my head." Tim shrugged, "Probably normal, and a little bit of tinnitus, but it comes and goes and gets fainter every time it does. But, I'm really tired." He tried rolling over.

"Any headache?" Amy placed a hand upon his forehead.

"I told you I was fine didn't I? I'm having some trouble concentrating, I just need to sleep!" He brushed her hand off. "Honest, Mother."

Amy smiled and patted his hand. "Alright, sound like you're just fine, all you need is some rest." She turned to Becca, "I thought you said he was touch and go for a while?"

"He was, he was having so much trouble trying to stay conscience after he got hit. The healer said to keep him awake until he got he medicine in him, and then wait about half an hour before sleeping."

"I see. Did he have any kind of gash, cut, bruising from blunt trauma?" She looked back over at a now sleeping Tim.

"He had a nice looking cut, but the elf healer made it disappear right when he gave Tim the other medicine."

"Okay. We need to go meet up with Eomer and Gandalf. I told them I'd find them when I found you." She nodded at Ashley who stayed seated in her chair.

Lindsey stood up and grabbed her hand. "I'll go, you stay and rest." She tried to maneuver her over to the blankets piled on the floor.

"No. You stay and both you and James get some rest. You all look beat." Becca was about to protest, "You especially Becca, you look more tired then the rest of put together. Find an nice comfy spot on the floor and nap for a while." Amy patted Tim's sleeping shoulder and moved out towards the door.

"Amy?" Davis ran after her. "You need an escort, come on, don't argue." He looped his arm through hers and they walked down the steps together.

Relomis and Eomer stood frowning together with Theoden, when Amy and Davis came down the stairs, smiling at each other and laughing at something one of them had just said.

Relomis excused himself from the conversation and walked over to Amy and Davis. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Troublemaker."

Amy's look turned almost sour. She sighed and politely said, "Thank you for noticing me. It's not very often that you do anymore." She turned back to Davis. "Davis, this is Relomis," She paused and looked at Relomis for a second and then turned back to Davis and concluded, "royal pain and a pompous jerk who cares for no one but himself." She smiled sweetly and then sent Relomis an nasty stare. "Relomis this is Davis, all around good egg." She stuck out her tongue and began to move off when Relomis grabbed her by her arm.

"Ah, but I don't believe Davis has the… pleasure of knowing you." Amy looked taken aback, "Not the you I know anyway." He looked at bewildered Davis. "No, no, I'm sure you don't. Well let me tell you then. This, my dear boy, is Miss Amelia Grace Settle. She is immature," Amy stuck out her tongue, "thinks she above everyone else, and she insists on causing people who are trying to look after her, because they actually thought she was worth caring about, as much trouble as humanly possible." Amy froze.

For once in her life, Amy didn't know what to do. She had always had something sarcastic or witty sitting on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to spring back on her assailants. But this time she couldn't say anything. What he said just kept running through her head, "because they actually thought she was worth caring about." Davis looked murderous.

"What right have you got to say that she is beneath notice, or that she isn't worth caring about?" He looked back at Amy who was still standing there as if she'd been slapped for the first time in her life.

"It's about time she got off her high horse." Relomis fumed and then turned his back and stalked off.

"Well then forget you! Just forget you and your promises! You're a lousy good-for-nothing dead beat!" Amy yelled at his back coming out of her seemingly petrified state. "I hope you're satisfied!" She was shaking so badly she couldn't stand anymore. Davis grabbed her and leaned her up against himself.

"What happened?"

_Well everybody that's the new chapter. Sorry I didn't carry on with the Becca hates ,but Eowen now thinks loves ,Legolas thing, I'll get there soon enough, haha, I have plans for them. Anyhow Reviewers I love all of you! You're a complete inspiration to me! Thank you for making my day by reviewing! And for the record I've decided that October is just a bad month everything the can go wrong will go wrong if it's October. I've discussed this with several of my friends and teachers and we'll all agreed October pretty much is a bad month and Halloween is at the end of the month so we can celebrate the end of it. _

_So lovely people leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed it or not and whether you agree about the Month of October (I apologize if your birthday is in October)_


	16. Friendly Relations

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

Becca, Ashley, Lindsey, Tim, and James were sitting on the edge of the wall with their feet hanging over watching what was going on below. Eomer seemed to be talking, almost angrily, to a brown haired man they didn't recognize. Theoden and Gandalf were leaning up against another wall, deep in conversation.

"I wonder where Amy and Davis went." Lindsey said looking more closely at the scene unfolding beneath them. "They said they were going to talk to Eomer, or something. There is Eomer, where are they?"

"You got me." Becca shrugged, "Wait…is that them?" All four for them looked past where Eomer was talking to a corner where there were two figures standing together having what appeared to be a rather emotional conversation.

"Wow! What happened to Amy? She looks like she's crying or something." James frowned. "I've never seen her do that."

"She doesn't, not very often anyway, and never for herself. But, she's not crying for Davis." Ashley frowned. She tried to get a closer look at them. "I wish I knew what was going on, she's usually very controlled, I don't think I've ever seen her cry like this in front of people."

"I'm going to find out." Becca stood up and dusted herself off.

"Don't interrupt them, I think she needs this if she's doing it." Lindsey said.

"I'm not going to, I'm just going to listen in." Becca started off down the stairs.

"There is no way you can listen without them seeing you." Tim yelled after her.

"I'm not going to!" Becca continued running down the stairs. She needed to find Legolas.

Legolas was standing next to the hole blown in the fortress wall. He stood with his arms crossed looking at the hole as if it had bested him.

"Legolas?" Becca came running over and skidded to a halt. "Legolas, will you do a favor for us?"

Legolas, naturally, looked surprised. "You want my help?" He raised an eyebrow, and then softened his expression seeing the look on Becca's face. "Fine, just this once."

James pointed over to Becca bringing Legolas around the bend. "She's using him to eavesdrop, the little clever sneak."

"Since when are they on speaking terms?" Tim asked looking at Becca touch his arm in a friendly manner.

"You got me!" Ashley said sending a look Lindsey's way. "This could be…interesting."

Becca came running up the stairs after leaving Legolas with instructions to listen to what they were saying and then to come up and tell them.

"We'll see what goes on!" Becca exclaimed sitting back down next to Tim. They all watched Legolas lean up against the wall out of sight of Davis and Amy.

Meanwhile Eomer and Relomis were talking quietly. "I have to tell her. This is all driving me crazy. I need to tell her, and then go back to Gondor and face him. Faramir will be on my side; my cousin has never denied me aide because of his father's paranoia."

"Relomis, I'm telling you as a friend, no. You know what will happen to you if go back there. He's already threatened to kill you more then once. And as for telling Amy the truth? You've already got her angrier than hell at you. I don't think she'd give you the time of day. It's the kind of news she needs to hear when she's emotionally stable. I also think I ought to be the one to tell her." Eomer looked over at where Amy was trying to regain control next to an almost frightened looking Davis.

Davis was standing wide-eyed, not exactly knowing what to do. He was fine with her crying a little, until she starting sobbing and hyperventilating on his shirt. "Amy, umm, I'm not really good at this comforting thing…I'm going to go get Tim and we'll go beat up what's-his-face for you ok?" He smiled slightly and patted her shoulder. "You stay right here, I'll get…Legolas!" He beckoned Legolas to come over when he saw him rounding the bend. "Would you please go get Tim and James for me, if he's feeling better? If Tim's not feeling well, just go get James."

Legolas nodded. He was coming around the bend to go up to where Becca was, when Davis had called to him.

Legolas waked up the stairs to where Becca and the rest of the gang were sitting. "Well it's all very interesting to you I'm sure, but I rather don't like to pry as to why the girl is crying." Legolas said, looking into the expectant faces. "James and Tim, Davis wants you. I'm afraid he doesn't know how to deal with the girl."

Tim nodded and then motioned to James, "Well, we'll find out the reason while we're down there. " James stood up and they both moved down the stairs.

"Davis? Amy?" James put an arm around Amy's shoulder. "What happened?" James, Tim, and Davis all looked over at Relomis once Amy explained.

"What are they talking about?" Becca looked up at Legolas. "What did you hear?"

Legolas looked disgusted. "I'm not about to become a gossip to satisfy you curiosity. If the girl wants to tell you then she can tell you. I don't go around telling people about other peoples romantic issues."

Ashley's mouth dropped and she nudged Becca. "What?… No, no, you misunderstand we know all about Amy's love life! We're her best friends we know all about it. We just wanted to make sure that was why she was crying." Ashley smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Lies." Legolas said sitting down next to Becca. "You're a horrible liar."

"Well come on we're girls! We want to know what's going on." Lindsey said giving him a puppy dog look.

"Nice try, but no." Legolas smiled in fiendish delight. "You really do want this information !" He looked at the faces staring back at him. "You little gossips. I can't believe you!" He smiled and then shut his mouth in a smug grin.

"Aw, come on, Legolas, please!" Becca begged. She grabbed his hand and pulled both of them up. "Please, Legolas, please." She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled slightly; leaving her pleading tone behind and adopting a softer one.

Legolas smiled and tapped her on the nose. "It's difficult to resist a face like that but, no. It's unethical."

Lindsey and Ashley looked at each other and then looked back at Legolas and Becca, who were still holding hands. Lindsey coughed. Legolas and Becca still just stared at each other. Ashley cleared her throat. Legolas an Becca still didn't respond. Lindsey then coughed again. Nothing. "Cough, hmmm, cough." Ashley shrugged. "COUGH!"

Becca whirled around and Legolas peered over her shoulder. "What?"

"If we're intruding, please let us know. Although if all you plan to do is stand there and gaze lovingly at each other I see no need for us to leave, but you could do that somewhere else."

"What are you talking about?" Becca said incredulous. "I don't understand you sometime." She shook her head and then saw that she was still holding Legolas's hand. She took her hand back blushing a little and then scowled at Ashley.

_I've just had a wonderful day. Singing Showtunes is the best way to cheer up fast, do it while your folding laundry. If i may recomend a Movie Bells Are Ringing, with Judy Holliday and Dean Martin, gave me the beautiful warm fuzzy feeling you get while watching a movie that makes you happy. Well as Always wonderful people you are an amazing encouragement to me and i love you all very much. Have a great day_

_Leave a review...what you think, what's your favorite kind of cookie, why Batman Begins is so amazing. _


	17. AN

_Ok, so these next few chapters are going to get kinda crazy, so just go with is...haha ok sorry to hold up the story_  



	18. Who Does That?

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien

_I had to split the chapter in two, it was just getting too long for one posting! So I'll get that other one up as soon as i finish it up. This chapter seems to get a little confusing, becuase i switch from character to character kind of abruptly. I tried not to have it that way, but I think it was inevitable, so if you have a question leave it in the review. It also get kind of emotional, i wrote most of the emotional stuff and was getting a kick out of it, i was laughing, but if you don't find it funny i totally understand, i was in a weird mood when i wrote it. Ok here we go... _

"You've got a lot of love to give. Don't scatter it all over the place. Give it to me; I need it." He kissed her on the forehead and then looked down into her eyes. "I want it."

3 days earlier…

Tim, James, and Davis stood and talked quietly amongst themselves after leaving Amy under the watchful eyes of Lindsey.

"Well, maybe we could do that, but I'm all in favor of talking to him first." Tim said pursing his lips. "I don't think it's necessary, or practical, to jump him." He looked over at Davis. "It was a nice thought though."

Davis looked over at Relomis who was brushing his horse. "Alright then, I'm going to talk to him, that all, I promise."

Davis broke out of the group and went over to where Relomis was. "You planning on explaining what you meant, by talking about Amy like that?" He looked back over towards James and Tim who were watching silently.

"Look, Davis, you have no clue what she can be like." Relomis said shaking his head and continuing to brush down his horse.

"You want to bet?" Davis laughed. "I've been friends with her for almost 5 years, I think I know how she can be, we've gotten into plenty of fights." He pointed a finger at him. "So, don't you tell me that I don't know how she can be."

Relomis put the brush back in his pack and turned to face Davis directly. "Look, What happened between Amy and I really isn't any of your business." He saw Davis's enraged face. "Look, I'll make it up to her. Just let me talk to her."

Davis looked at him skeptically. "Only if you promise not to touch her. We'll be watching. If you do you will wish you had never laid eyes on her." Davis looked back at Tim and James. "We'll be right back." He strode off towards where the girls were.

Amy was sitting, now calmed with Lindsey talking quietly. "I feel so silly now, I shouldn't have done that." She smoothed out her shirt. "Hmm, never thought I'd be here."

Lindsey laughed. "It's amazing." She gestured out over the wall to the plains leading up to Helms Deep. "We'll be going back across those in a few minutes. Aragorn told me we would." She looked around at all the people, "Either it's just us going or nobody's spread the word."

Davis, Tim, and James came up to where Amy and Lindsey were sitting. "Amy you're going to talk to Relomis." Lindsey looked over at a flabbergasted Amy.

"Excuse me?" Amy said standing up. "Why do you say that?" She directed the question at Davis.

Davis looked down the 4 inches difference in their height at her, "I've just talked to him and I told him that you two were going to talk, and he's not to touch you, I've made sure of that."

Lindsey stood up, tapped James's shoulder and shook her head. She mouthed the words, "bad idea."

"What in the world gives you the right to control who I talk to and when?" Amy fumed pushing Davis away from her. "When did you decide to start running my life."

"She very emotional right now." Lindsey said apologetically.

"I'm sick of people thinking that I need to taken care of, and watched after, and cloistered!" She pushed Davis again. "You're just as bad as him! Just because I cry on you once doesn't mean I'm a little child whom you are responsible for!"

"Amy…" Davis began tentatively. "I didn't mean to insinuate…"

"Yeah, well, you did more then _insinuate_! You acted upon your idiotic notion that I was someone you can control!" She slapped him on the arm.

Davis didn't know what to do, so he did what came impulsively: He slapped her back, across the face. Amy covered her mouth with her hand. Davis stood wide eyed amazed at what he had just done.

James and Lindsey looked at each other mouths open in amazement, while Tim held back silent laughter.

"Was that supposed to help?" Amy finally asked, removing her hand from her mouth.

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry." He tried to hug her. "I didn't mean it, really, I didn't."

Amy started crying. "I don't know why I'm being this way, I'm so sorry" She said falling into Davis's arms. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. You didn't hurt me at all, it just surprised me that's all."

Tim was counting off what happened on his fingers, trying to keep it all straight. "Relomis tells Amy she and Eomer are married; Amy gets angry because she thinks he's joking and he's not; Amy and Relomis fight because of his views on women; Amy cries all over Davis; Davis tries to work things out between Amy and Relomis; Amy gets angry and slaps Davis; Davis slaps Amy; Amy apologizes and cries again, but not because Davis slapped her, but because she thinks she's being ridiculous. She still hasn't talked to Eomer, and she's switching between being angry at and crying all over everyone else " He shook his head. "It doesn't add up!"

Lindsey shook her head. "Girls don't add up; we're not math problems." She went over and patted Amy on the back. "It's all going to be fine, dear."

Eomer leaned against the wall, patted the neck of his horse and then said softly, "I didn't mean for it to be like this you know." He massaged his forehead, "I think this headache isn't going to leave until I get this matter resolved. I have too much stress. I can deal with orcs, I don't have problems dealing with death and destruction, but this girl's going to be the thing that makes me go insane."

Relomis came walking over to Eomer, leading his horse. "She won't talk to me. Davis just came and told me. She refuses to see me, and apparently she's been crying and screaming at everyone."

Eomer sighed, this was going to be a stressful day. "What do you want me to do? I told you not to tell her yet." He shook his head. He had planned to tell her later, when this was all over. He didn't need to a woman to look after. "I told you, when I found out from Gandalf, that I was going to take care of it. But you, Sir Impulsive, decided it was fine to tell her before I'd even had a chance to think about it yet."

Relomis shrugged. "I'm sorry, I thought she would take it better then she did."

_Flashback:_

"_I'm not joking_." _Relomis said. _

"_WHAT?" She yelled. _

"_Calm down, woman." He grabbed her on the arm and shook it. "Stop being so dramatic about it."_

"_How the heck am I supposed to take it?" She said smacking his hand away. "Oh I know what I should have said. 'Oh isn't that terrific? Boy! Lucky me , married to man I don't know! Oh Joy of Joys! What wonderful things happen to me!' Good gracious!" _

"_You should be excited, happy, overcome!" _

"_OVERCOME, MY EYE!" She screamed. _

_He grabbed her and shook her back an forth. "Stop being like this! It's very unbecoming! Is this how you are going to act around Eomer?" _

"_Get off of me you swine!" Amy yelled, smacked his hand away ,and started to walk away._

"_You wanted to know!" Relomis grabbed her wrist and spun her back around towards himself. "I didn't know if you'd be able to handle it! Obviously you can't!" Amy wretched her wrist away and ran off . _

"She thought I was joking at first." Relomis said wrapping a hand around the reins of his horse. "Unfortunately I wasn't."

Just then Amy came storming up. "You!" She said pointing at Relomis, "Get lost, I need to talk to Eomer." Relomis bowed and led his horse off.

Eomer took a deep breath and took her hand. "Look, I need to explain this to you." She didn't say anything, but just looked at him. "You need to know the whole story. I'm afraid that Relomis didn't quite get the chance to explain."

"No he didn't, did he?" She said angrily.

Eomer sat down against the wall and pulled her down with him. "We told you how you came to be here, remember?"

She nodded. "But who marries off their daughter at 3 years old, and then send them off to a different… reality?"

Eomer shook his head. "A king and queen who want their royal line preserved through their only child." Eomer said gently. "They had us married and then 5 minutes after sent you away."

"Do you not find that absolutely absurd?" She grabbed his other hand. "I mean am the only one that doesn't see any logic in this?" She started to speak louder. "What kind of insane people were my parents?" She threw up her hands and then flopped them back in her lap.

"They knew you wouldn't remember who you were when you came back, how could you? So they had to make sure you would be married to someone who the family line can be preserved with." Eomer said shaking his head. "It may not make very much sense right now to you, but trust me for them it was perfectly logical."

"Perfectly warped is more like it. This is what Relomis, and now apparently my parents think of me! " Amy said shaking her head. "I've been reduced to baby maker!" She said exasperated, "Look I know it's not your fault, I don't blame you, you were only… what 10?"

"I was 12." He said simply.

"Well it's all perfectly wonderful and all, but I'm going to go find out if there is anyway to stop us from being married anymore." She said with a slight smile, "I think you're nice, but umm, I think we're moving a little fast." She patted his hand. "But I think you're being an awfully good sport about it all. I'll make sure to nominate you for the award."

"What?"

"Never mind, I'm going to got talk to Gandalf." She went across the courtyard and was halfway up the stairs when she ran into Aragorn.

"We're leaving." He said simply and then kept on walking.

"Right," She turned and watched him go down the stairs, "Thanks for taking all that time to tell me." She shrugged and continued up the stairs and ran into James.

"Look, um, my horse got taken by… I don't know who… for the shipment of the wounded out of here. Can I ride with you?"

James shook his head. "Sorry we're all already doubled up."

Amy shook her head. "Gosh dang it." She sighed. "Well I guess I'm going to have to ride with Eomer, great."

Eomer was massaging his forehead again when Amy came back by. "Look, my horse got shanghaied, I need someone to ride with." He nodded and continued trying to relief his headache. "Stress?" Amy asked.

"As much as you. How is it you don't have a headache like this?" He asked, observing her pain free expression.

"I scream, and cry, and let out all my emotions. I used to keep them bottled up, but the headaches…" She smiled. "They were awful. And worse I'd break out… not cool. So one day I decided to let all bottled up emotions out…all at the same time." She started to laugh. "Boy did everyone steer clear of me that day." She smiled caught up in a wave of nostalgia, "It wasn't very pretty. I started crying because I dropped a pencil in Algebra 2." She shrugged, "Then, I just did it about once every couple of months. Lindsey called my 'balancing out day.' James called my 'day to bitch and everyone'." She laughed again. "I guess I had one of those today."

"Well, it wouldn't be very practical to have day's like that." He sighed. "So instead I deal with these headaches."

"I could help you with them." She said earnestly. "I give the best massages in the whole world!" He raised an eyebrow. "Ask Davis, Health class freshman year, that's all I did. He and Tim used to race to sit in front of me." She laughed. "Tim likes backs massages, Davis likes head, neck, and face massages, great stress reliever. Mrs. Schwartz used to get so mad at us…" She trailed off.

"We'd better get going." Eomer said swinging up in the saddle. He held out a hand for her.

"Thanks." She grabbed his hand and swung herself up behind him. "I haven't done this is years." The horse started off with a jump, causing her to hold onto his waist.

Legolas and Becca were stuck together again on the horse. "I could tickle you from back here." Becca said absently.

"I could kill you from up here." Legolas said emotionless. Becca poked him in the back.

"Elves must be very ticklish. I mean, if all you senses are heightened you must be overly ticklish." Said putting her head on his shoulder and speaking in his ear.

"If you want to find out, go find another elf." He threw back his elbow into her side.

"I thought we were friends now." She said pouting.

"We've moved up to friendly acquaintance." Legolas said dryly. Becca crossed her arms.

Eowen was talking with Aragorn who was sitting on the horse with Gimli. "I heard it from Ashley and Lindsey." Eowen said nodding at Aragorn who had his mouth open in amazement.

"Are you sure?" Gimli turned and looked at Becca and Legolas. Becca had her chin resting on Legolas's shoulder.

"Positive." Eowen said. "They told me that they were together, but didn't want anyone to know." She looked back at Legolas and Becca again. "Poor dears. I think we should do our best to get them time together so they don't have to sneak around." She shook her head. "We'll have to make it look like we don't know though."

"Alright, if you say so." Aragorn said looking back at the two "lovebirds".

Later that night after they stopped to camp the gang all sat together eating. Lindsey was sitting in James's lap, Davis and Tim were tossing their food in the air and catching in their mouths, Amy had her head laying on Becca's legs, and Ashley rested her head on Becca's shoulder. They were all sitting in relative silence, an unusual thing for them.

Ashley finally spoke. "Remember that day when we all went to Disneyland?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Davis said putting his food down.

"I was just thinking about it is all." Ashley said.

"I know what you mean." Amy said, "I found myself missing Health Class earlier today." She sighed, "It seems like an eternity ago, almost like a dream."

The all just sat silently for a few moments and then Tim said, "You ever think this could all be a dream?"

"I'd like to see us all have the same dream at the same time for this long." James said.

"I'd love for this to be a dream." Amy said. "You all don't have it so bad… unless you find out you had crazy biological parents like mine."

"Yeah, I really don't understand why anyone would do that." Becca shrugged. "What if we all had that too? What if I'm married and don't know it? AGGGH, who would I be married to?"

"I don't know. Go ask Gandalf, he would know." Ashley suggested.

So the whole group got up in search of Gandalf. He wasn't too difficult to find, he was talking with Aragorn and Theoden a short distance away.

"Gandalf! We need to talk to you!" Ashley interrupted. "Please we need to know something."

Gandalf just smiled and nodded with a slight sparkle in his eyes. "The answer to your question is no." He then turned back to Aragorn and continued the conversation he was having.

"Well, that was easy." Ashley said. "Sorry Amy, looks like you're the only one with crazy, psychotic, bizarre, loony, strange, crazed, unbalanced…"

"I get the picture." Amy said cutting off Ashley's adjective listing. "I need to go… I don't know think I guess. I need some alone time." She walked away from the camp and sat down, about 30 yards away, underneath a tree.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang had gone separate directions following Amy's example, alone time had appealed to quite a few of them.

James went over and sat by the fire, watched the flames slowly creep across the log. He let out a sigh and began to think of a time just before all of the craziness had happed.

_James and his sister sat next to the campfire laughing at their unsuccessful attempts to make the perfect s'more. James suddenly stopped laughing and looked into the fire. _

"_You ever think our lives will turn out like that?" He asked suddenly. _

"_Like what."_

"_Like our s'more." He said. _

"_I don't follow…"_

"_You know…we keep on trying to get what we want and we only ever come out half done or burned to a crisp in our attempts." _

"_Wow, James, I've never known anyone to make an analogy about roasting marshmallows …but you know, I think that if what you want out of life is meant to be, it'll turn out perfect. Sometimes it may seem to catch on fire or be slow to cook, but if your patient enough, at turn it at the right time, it'll all turn out right."_

James's thoughts were abruptly cut short when Gandalf, Aragorn and Eowen came over and sat next to him.

When the group had split Becca didn't feel like being alone, so she went over to where Eowen, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas were talking. Right when she got there Eowen and Aragorn looked at each other.

"You know I just remembered something that I was supposed to tell you Aragorn, you too Gandalf… Theoden wants to talk to you really quick. It's nothing really important. You two just sit tight for a second we'll be right back." Eowen said with a slight smile and wink at Aragorn.

"Right, of course." Aragorn said. "Coming Gandalf?"

"What could he have to talk to me about? I was just talking to him a minute ago." Gandalf said slightly confused.

"I know, he's so darn forgetful; he just forgot to tell you something." Eowen said, jerking her head in the direction she wanted him to go.

"Oh! Right." Gandalf said, suddenly understanding her meaning. "You two wait right here, I have something I want to tell you when I get back."

Becca and Legolas nodded and stood there in silence for a few moments before Legolas turned to her and said, "So..."

_Ok confusing i know, i'll fix it up if i can i just really wanted to get this one out there._

_Leave me a review on why this was such a confusing chapter, what you thought of the new Harry Potter movie, why Dove shampoo makes your hair incredibly soft..._


	19. What The?

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien

_Just a note, just to tell you before you start thinking about it (cause I did, but maybe you didn't) … None of my Characters are Feminists . Honestly Feminists kind of scare me, probably because the only I know is pretty darn scary, so maybe my view is distorted, but yeah…_

Amy sat looking up at the stars, just outside camp. She had a hard time digesting how she had acted that day, she had cried in front of everyone. She was always very much in control. She could be quirky, strange, and incredibly random when the mood hit her, as Relomis and Eomer were well aware, but even then, she was always in control. On the days she was upset she tried her best to hide it. However, she always chalked up anything she was angry at as stupidity (the worst of all crimes in her mind) or an idiotic injustice and, in turn, her anger was (in her eyes) righteous.

Eomer came over to sit by Amy, tapping her on the shoulder to alert her of his presence. He sat down next to her and said nothing. As he sat there he began to try and justify his reasons for his silence in his mind. This wasn't easy for him, for the longest time he never gave much thought to being married. In a way he was glad she was gone for so long; he didn't have to worry about a wife, and she wouldn't have to worry about him. He felt the whole affair an unnecessary burden to both parties. So his advice on the subject was somewhat limited. More importantly he didn't know what to say to her.

After a few minutes of thoughtful, but rather thick and uncomfortable quiet, Amy finally spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Eomer broke away from his thoughts and turned to her, "For what?"

"For behaving very childishly." She said not looking at him. It was hard enough to admit she'd lost control, she couldn't look at him too, that would just be awkward.

"I think you acted very well…considering how you could have taken it." Eomer said shrugging.

"No, I lost all control. I cried all over everyone, and worst yet, I yelled at you." She sighed, "That's not me; I'm not like that! I've been off kilter ever since I came here, I've been acting so strangely. Sure, I do that every now and then, but not to the extent I have recently, it's just one of my ways of dealing with what I'm afraid of, acting as though it's of no consequence. I never…I wish I could make you understand… I don't… I shouldn't have weaknesses." She took a deep, controlled, breath. "It's not who I'm meant to be."

Eomer was slightly surprised. "You can't always be a pillar of strength."

"You don't understand…" She folded her hands together and looking into her lap. "I have to be. If I don't who will? Especially now! I mean since coming here. Who would do it if not me? Who would look after my friends?" She motioned back towards camp. "One of the boys? Sure they'd be alright when it comes making sure they're safe, but they'd do something stupid! I love them, but sometimes I think boys can't help themselves. The lack of common sense seems to run rampant within all boys." She shook her head. "Would Lindsey look after them? She'd love them, she'd make sure they were all comfortable, but she's not leading type. She the kind that makes sure you have enough to eat. And she's also the one who brings an extra blanket incase someone forgot theirs. And I love her, we need her. Becca might be able to handle it, she's got military burned in her brain just like me, she brings the little mischievous light to our group, but that means she might let the boys get away with too much and then they'd get hurt. And Ashley? I don't know, she might be able to, but I don't know if she has the discipline to keep everyone in order, she tends to get irresponsible when having fun, forgetting her duty, forgetting the severity of the situation around her." Amy put her head in her hands. "I have to, I'm the only one."

Eomer patted her on the knee. "There is something you need to know ." He smiled. "Each one of them cares about you, just as you care for them, but in their own way. You don't see it yet, but you will." He lifted her head out her hands with one of his own. "The boys feel they must protecting each one of you. They all think that if they don't do it no one else will. Lindsey, she feels the need to love each one of you. She makes sure you have every comfort she can give you; she thinks that if she doesn't do it no one else will. Becca feels the need to bring a little bit of laughter, which is very important. Who would do it if she were gone? Ashley brings the since of normality, helps bring up morale when humor alone cannot." Eomer crossed his arms. "Each of you brings something completely different, but equally needed to the group."

Amy nodded, "I see."

Eomer continued, " Now one day, you're going to have to let them go, either one by one, or all at once, but eventually, you're going to have to. But before they go, you're all going to develop a sense of each one of the traits that you all brought. It's a kind of balance. It's very important, whether you want to believe it or not. It helps you when you move on to the next stage of your life."

Amy sat silent for a moment. "You're a lot smarter than I am."

"I've had a lot more time to learn all this." He smiled. "And I'm sure you would have realized it too, given enough time." He put an arm around her shoulders and they sat there together talking for a good portion of the night.

Becca and Legolas had been standing in silence for about two minutes when Becca finally turned and said, "It's a bit chilly out."

"Yes, yes it is." Legolas said blandly. He then appeared to remember his manners and said, "Would you like my cloak?" He took it off, without waiting for the answer, and clasped it around Becca's neck.

"Oh, thank you." She said wrapping it around her. She put up the hood and laughed. "I feel like a druid."

"I'm sorry?" Legolas cast a look of confusion at her.

"Never you mind." She said laughing again, before lapsing into silence. They looked at each other nervously ever thirty seconds or so, before Becca broke the silence again.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or perhaps you consider that too personal." She looked up at him.

Legolas looked taken aback for a second and then responded. "No, I don't consider that too personal. I haven't got a woman in my life." He smiled a bit. "With the exception of this one rather annoying girl who enjoys harassing me, for some odd reason."

Becca tried her best to keep a straight face. "Anyone I know?"

"Probably." He said with a nod. "Although, she's not as pretty as you."

Becca opened her mouth in surprise. "Was that a compliment?" Legolas shrugged. Becca crossed her arms. "What do you know? That's the first time you've ever shown any kind of kindness to me."

"That's not true." Legolas said bowing his head slightly.

"Oh really?" Becca asked skeptically.

"What about the time I tackled you to save you from running into the wargs?"

"That wasn't kindness, you did that out of desperation, so I would listen to you." She said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you wouldn't come anywhere near me if it were a fair game."

"You want to bet?" He said grinning.

Eowen, Gandalf, and Aragorn all sat down around the fire with James.

"How long do you figure we ought to leave them alone?" Eowen asked Gandalf.

"Long enough for them to get comfortable." Gandalf said.

"How long is that?" Aragorn asked, throwing a stick in the fire.

"About half an hour." He said smiling.

James broke into the conversation, just a little confused as to what they were talking about. "Who is this now?"

"The girl, Becca, and Legolas." Aragorn said almost ashamed of how he had let Eowen and Gandalf include him on their childish match making scheme.

"What?"

"They're madly in love!" Eowen exclaimed.

James couldn't say anything, he just started laughing. Eowen sent him a furious look, and waited for him to stop, but he just kept laughing.

"Why is it you find that incredibly funny?" Gandalf said.

"Because, it's just absolutely ludicrous!" He stopped laughing and turned to Aragorn. "Surely, you see that."

"I don't know, don't ask me. As of right now I'm not part of this." Aragorn answered shaking his head. "Honestly, Gandalf, isn't this a bit juvenile, I mean even for you?"

Gandalf smiled calmly, "Love is a very powerful force. The more we have of it at this crucial time the better."

Eowen began to tell James of all she had seen of the two, the kiss at Helms Deep, the soft smiles (that James was quite certain she had imagined) between them, the flirting that they had done all the way to camp.

Finally James shook his head and stood up, "I don't know what to believe! I can't figure out if your lying to me." He walked over to where Becca and Legolas were and ran into a sight he was quite certain Eowen had been lying about a few minutes before. He stood immobilized for a second and then said, quite loudly, "What the…"

Lindsey, Davis, Tim, and Ashley all finished their meal together before walking over to the fireside. Eowen, Gandalf, and Aragorn were all sitting around the campfire, watching James walk away.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked.

"We're about to find out." Gandalf said.

Ashley looked over at Davis, confused. He shrugged and then they all heard James's incredulous voice, "What the…"

While Eowen was retelling the tale of all that she had seen to James. Legolas was chasing Becca around a large boulder in response to the challenge she had unintentionally given by saying, "You wouldn't come anywhere near me if it were a fair game."

Becca ducked behind the giant rock and let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Legolas was not rounding the corner, right behind her.

Legolas began slowly, noiselessly, moving down the surface of the boulder, when he saw Becca relax. He snuck up right behind her and then put a hand on her back ready to push her.

Becca felt a hand upon her back, she instinctively grabbed it, spun around and pulled it down with her.

Legolas landed right on top of her. "To you surrender?" He asked playfully.

Becca put on a look of good natured defiance. "Never."

"You do know what you do with an enemy that doesn't surrender, don't you?" Legolas said tapping her nose with his free hand.

"I have a pretty good idea." Becca said. "But killing me doesn't seem very practical, so how do you get me to surrender?"

He grinned and lowered his head down so it was only an inch away from hers. "Like this." He closed the gap and kissed her.

Somewhere behind them a voice rang out through the darkness. "What the…"

_Well people this chapter which should have been part of last chapter, so I had to cut this chapter in half, which means the original chapter is now in…pieces don't ask me what percentage. Jossy is my favorite of the week, kicking Johnny off for the first time in 3 months. I love all of you, thanks so much for your encouragement! _

_You know the drill, leave questions, comments, the reason i never saw Phantom of the Opera until last week, and why it's so amazing_


	20. Some Good Comes Out of It

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

_I'm using OoO to split up the story a bit into the focus on different people, I just think it makes it a little easier._

Legolas lifted his lips off Becca's and both of them looked over at James. Becca began to blush profusely.

Ashley, Lindsey, Tim, and Davis all came running over and stopped dead in their tracks. Ashley and Lindsey stared at one another, mouths hanging open in amazement. Davis's eyes got very wide; Tim just looked as if he would like nothing better then to strangle Legolas.

Becca who was still, after about 6.4 seconds of strangulated, discomforting silence, pinned under the weight of Legolas, laughed nervously. "Surprise?" She tried.

Legolas regained his senses and jumped up quickly. He reached down to help up Becca. She took his hand, but released it a little to quickly, falling again. Legolas reached down and caught her before she hit the ground.

He brought her up straight and then dropped his hands, The stood together for a moment and then both took a step away from the other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aragorn was still sitting by the fire when the whole group came back; Becca was huddled between Ashley and Lindsey, both were visibly excited. Tim was right behind them, as was Davis. Legolas walked behind Tim, but kept backing off slightly every time Tim turned to scowl at him. James came and sat back down at the fire.

Legolas went and sat by Aragorn. He shook his head and sighed.

"Rough Time?" Aragorn inquired.

"You have no Idea." Legolas responded heavily.

"Really? What happened?"

"I kissed her." Legolas said, tilting his head slightly, staring into the fire.

"Is that… bad?" Aragorn asked.

"No." Legolas answered thoughtfully. He then said, a little bit louder. "No, it's not." He nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself. "It's not bad at all. As a matter of fact…" He trailed off, got up and ran off in the direction Becca had just gone. Aragorn exchanged a worried look with James, and follow Legolas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eomer was watching Amy sleep silently on his shoulder; she had fallen asleep and hour ago, but he didn't want to wake her, so he hadn't moved. Her facial expressions would change every so often. At first she looked confused, then relaxed, then she almost started smiling, right after that she got sad, and then she looked horrified. She started breathing heavily and started shaking her head. She used her hands to push invisible assailants away from her body; she opened her eyes blurrily, looking panicked.

Eomer wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into his lap. "You alright?" He asked softly.

"No" Amy said slurring slightly. "No, yes, I mean..."

Eomer looked at her, to find her had promptly fallen back asleep. He smiled and slowly stood up, picking her up in his arms. He walked back towards the camp.

James was sitting by the fire again, Aragorn had gone after Legolas and left James alone there. Eomer came and exchanged a nod with James as a greeting, on his way to drop Amy off at her tent.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you." James said suddenly, seeing the direction in which Eomer was headed.

"Why is that." He whispered, not wanting to wake Amy up.  
"Well she'll be woken up, that's for sure." James said, shaking his head. "There was a small explosion, because Legolas kissed Becca."

"Oh really?" Eomer went over to the fire and sat down. Amy was currently snuggled up against his chest.

"If I didn't know Amy, I would guess you two got friendly." James said grinning.

Eomer smiled. "No, nothing happened, she just fell asleep." He paused. "What do you mean if you didn't now Amy?"

James waved a hand dismissively, "No it's just she doesn't get _that _friendly, nor do any of the other girls, they're all strictly good girls." He grinned. "They won't let anyone guy near them with a ten foot pole if they're not sure his intentions are honorable."

Eomer nodded, smiled slightly. "That's good, because she is a married woman, even if she didn't know it until recently."

"Speaking of that, what is up with that anyway?" James asked.

Eomer sighed. "Our parents married us when she was still a very little child."

"So I've gathered, but why in the world would they do that?" James asked looking at Amy who was still curled up against Eomer's chest.

"You've got to understand, customs here are vastly different then your own. Not to mention, it was under rather dreadful circumstances that this occurred. We were on the verge of war at the time. They needed to be able to make sure that when all of you were returned, that she would return back to where she belonged. Well, in hindsight I suppose it was, as Amy would say, ridiculous to a point far beyond what would otherwise become hilarity, but the point is now she's back and we're married still."

"Well it still seems rather idiotic, but ok."

"It is idiotic." Eomer agreed. He looked down at Amy. "But, at least some good came out of it." he whispered so James couldn't hear him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No way." Tim said stubbornly.

"Oh come off it, you're not my father." Becca turned and walked towards the tent she shared with Ashley, Amy, and Lindsey.

"I'm not trying to be!" Tim said.

"Darn right your not! My dad would be able to tell that there is nothing wrong with Legolas, or him kissing me." Becca spat furiously back at Tim.

"Well, I don't think your father ever foresaw this happening, so there is no way to tell how he would react." Tim said, in an irritatingly calm manner.

"Oh stuff it!" She yelled.

Ashley and Lindsey sat with Davis, watching the scene unfold like a bad soap opera, directly in front of them.

Just then Legolas came strolling up from the other side of camp. Ignoring Tim's icy glare, Legolas walked right over to Becca.

"I'd get out of here, before Tim castrates you." Becca said, throwing an angry glare at Tim.

"Becca…" Legolas began, but Tim cut him off.

"I can see that Becca has no regard for what I think in this matter, so I guess I'll just be quiet."

"Becca…" Legolas tried again. Becca interrupted him this time.

"Well good, cause I don't want to hear your stupid, unfounded claims against his integrity!" Becca scowled at him.

"Becca…" Legolas said, trying to get her attention. Tim opened his mouth again.

"I'm not saying anything about his integrity here!" Tim said.

"Becca…"

"What happened to you not talking to me anymore, I rather enjoyed the 2 seconds it lasted!" Becca said sardonically.

"HEY!" Legolas shouted just as Tim was about to retort.

"What?" Becca said looking over at him.

Legolas shook his head. "Don't you ever stop talking?" He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Tim threw his hands up in defeat and resentment.

Ashley turned to Davis. "You owe me 5 bucks. I told you he would kiss her again tonight." She held out her hand for the loot.

"You cheated." Davis said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Is that possible?" Lindsey asked.

"No, he's just being a sore loser." Ashley said, counting the money in her hand. "Now, who wants to bet on how much longer this kiss is going to last

_Jossy, I think you're amazing and you make me smile! I love all of you, thanks so much for your encouragement! Keep it up it means SOOOO much to me. _

_You know the drill, leave questions, comments, Why guys with scottish accents are so irresistible and have, as Cleo would say, "Shamelessly Amazing Accents"_


	21. Hiccups

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

_Ok this is for anyone else who needs a quick recap or the relationship aspect of the story and it also explains a few things:_

_Tim and Becca: They liked each other while they were still in California, but Becca stopped liking him, so he was still getting over her when they came, he doesn't want to like her, but he still sort of does. Becca thinks he's over her, and has apparently moved on._

_Lindsey and James: They're together, always have been._

_Ashley: Single_

_Davis: Single_

_Amy and Eomer: Well they're married, but they still have a lot of issues to work though before she lets him anywhere near her._

_Relomis: Liked Amy, but became very mean to her when he found out that she was married to Eomer, in hopes that she would be mean to him and give him a reason not to like her._

Ashley awoke to the sound of Amy coughing. "Exactly what time did you get in last night, missy?" when Ashley fell asleep, Amy had not been there.

"I don't know." Amy said, rolling over. "I don't even know how I got in here. Now go away, I'm tired."

"Eomer dropped you off here at about 2 in the morning, now it is 6, and we need to get a move on." Becca said cheerfully entering the tent.

"Drop dead." Amy said burying her face further into her arms.

"Come on, up!" Becca commanded, whacking Ashley in the head with the blanket she was folding.

Ashley groaned and Becca walked outside the tent, convinced that they would get up on their own now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aragorn and Legolas stood side by side next to the horses, talking quietly. "And then what happened." Aragorn asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing." Legolas said flatly. He patted his horse's neck. "We said goodnight, and parted company."

"Then I didn't miss anything." Aragorn said putting the bridle on his horse.

"No, nothing." Legolas said smilingly. He shook his head and looked off to where Becca was coming out of her tent. "And I'm not about to start anything right now either." He said, seeing the look on Aragorn's face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Just like the day before, the entire company found themselves paired up upon the horses, on their way to Isenguard. They're were a few difference, however. Becca was sitting in front of Legolas, his arms were around her holding the reins. Amy was sitting behind Eomer, apparently speaking softly with him. Ashley was asking Gandalf all sorts of questions about her family.

It was that way they met Merry and Pippen. They were sitting, smoking, and eating on the wall around the Tower.

"Hello!" Ashley said earnestly smiling at the hobbits.

Merry and Pippen exchanged small smiles with the new comers. Before suggesting that some of them stay behind and help clean out the loaded store room with them, to take back to Edoras.

"I think that's a fantastic idea!" Amy said slipping off from behind Eomer. "Come on Ashley, Lindsey, Becca, boys." The girls complied, but the boys refused.

"I'm not missing this." James said.

"How perfectly gruesome." Lindsey said shaking her head in disgust. "Come on, girls." She walked through the door further down the wall.

The other girls followed. Inside the storeroom was barrels of all sorts of goods. On the shelf they were all lined up in neat rows.

"Well let's see if we can't get these down." Amy said reaching up towards one of the barrels. "Becca come help me, I don't want to break this." They pulled it down from the shelf and rolled it across the floor. "I wonder what's in these." Amy said reaching for the next one.

"Some kind of liquid." Becca said putting her ear to the barrel on the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They made a strange train, rolling back to Edoras, they had found a cart at Isenguard to haul the barrels in, and had hooked it up to 2 of the horses. They put the hobbits, Lindsey, Becca, Amy and Ashley in the cart. Personally, Ashley thought the cart was much to heavy for 2 horses and suspected Gandalf of doing some kind of magic to make it lighter, but couldn't prove it.

When they reached the Golden Hall it was nearing night. Eowen slid off her horse and took the girls through the open doors of the hall. There was a throng of people waiting there for the arrival of their king and his party.

Eowen took the girls back to the room where they had stayed before. She loaned them some of her dresses and then took their filthy jeans and t-shirts.

"We will get those back, won't we?" Becca asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course." Eowen said with a laugh. "I wouldn't do anything to them. They're only to be washed." She shut the door behind her and left the 4 girls staring at each other.

"I hate dresses." Becca said looking down at herself. "I especially hate ones that are floor length." She added kicking out her foot from underneath the layers of long fabric.

"Nice shoes." Amy laughed pulling out her sandals from her purse, and slipping them on her feet.

"Well these are the only ones I have. I don't have the gigantic purse you have in which to store everything. Becca pulled her purse out from the nightstand drawer. "We left ours here last time."

"Well let's not stand here all night." Ashley said. "They're having a party out there or something."

"Well they did just win a battle." Lindsey said, shrugging. They walked down the hall towards the noise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A couple of hours later Tim, Davis, and James all sat at a table quietly sipping their drinks, watching the rest of the people talk loudly. Merry and Pippen seemed to be enjoying themselves quiet a bit, drinking, singing, and dancing all at the same time, atop one of the tables.

The girls were spread out around the room. Lindsey was talking with Eowen in the corner. Ashley was laughing at Merry and Pippen as they danced, and then began telling hobbit jokes.

Becca was watching Legolas down flagon after flagon of beer with Gimli, who was becoming increasingly more drunk, while Legolas appeared completely sober.

Amy was sitting at a table with Eomer, drinking wine from one of the barrels they recovered. She had never drank before, but thought it rude to refuse Eomer when he offered her a cup for the toast. She had not noticed her cup being refilled, and by now was feeling almost giddy. Eomer had watched her for sometime become more and more tipsy.

"Are you alright?" Eomer asked leaning over and looking her in the eyes.

"Fantastic." She said and then added, "I think we should all feel fan…_hic_! You have the hiccups."

Eomer smiled. "Oh excuse me."

"I've excused me." She said seriously. She looked at the pitcher containing wine on the table. "Is that wine?"

"Yes it is." Eomer said, holding back his laughter. "But, I think, you have had enough."

"Oh, I don't drink." She nodded seriously.

"Can't you see that you've had a few glasses tonight?" Eomer asked moving her goblet away from her.

"No, I can't you." She said sliding down in her seat, and then hiccupped. "You really ought to do something about those hiccups." She added. "You're probably…_hic_…drunk if you have…_hic_….hiccups."

Eomer smiled broadly and then asked. "Have you ever had any kind of liqueur before tonight?"

"No! Yes! _Hic_… New Years eve. I always have sparkling apple cider!" She looked over at Davis who had just sat down across from her.

"Apple Cider isn't alcoholic, Amy." Davis said with a bit of a frown. "How much has she had?"

"More than is good for her." Eomer whispered. "I was just about to go put her to bed, she's going to feel this in the morning."

"It's probably a good idea." Davis said looking amused at Amy reaching for Eomer's glass of wine.

Eomer grabbed his glass and nodded to Davis. "Come on, Amelia." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"People only call me Amelia when I'm in trouble." Amy said stoutly. "I'm not in trouble right now."

"No, your not." Eomer agreed and the led her out of the hall. "Come on, your going to bed, now."

"But I'm not sleepy." She pouted, and then started falling down. Eomer picked her up and shook his head. She looked down at her feet. "My feet are made of clay" She said.

"I can see that." Eomer laughed and opened the door to his room with his elbow. He laid her down on the bed and tapped her nose. "Now, you stay right here. I'm going to go get you something to drink."

"I told you, I don't drink!" She said yawning.

"Not that kind of drink." Eomer said. "Just some water. Now you promise to try and sleep?" Amy nodded and got under the covers. "That's my girl." He said kissing her forehead. He turned and walked out the door, and when he turned to close it, he saw her sleeping soundly.

_Ok... I know it's been a while... And this chapter was really boring, but it's a set up for the next chapter, which should be better. Thanks for being patient with me!_

_You know what to do now! Push the button and tell me any thing you want! Why I don't ever have a white christmas (well living in So Cal may have somthing to do with it...) Your favorite quote, what the best part of Winter break is, whatever!_


	22. Serves you Right

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

_Ok People I need to get a Beta for this story. I need someone who will correct my horrific grammar, give me some ideas, and help my straighten out my own. So if your interested, drop me a line._

Becca and Lindsey walked back into their room a couple of hours after Amy had left, expecting to find her asleep. Instead they found an empty bed.

"Where could she have gone?" Lindsey asked, looking in the bathroom.

"I don't know. Davis said Eomer had taken her back to the room, because she was drunk." Becca frowned. "But that doesn't sound like Amy at all. She doesn't drink." She looked around the room for a note. "Well, I'll go ask Eomer."

Becca walked back out into the hallway and down to where the party was dispersing. She looked out around the room, scanning the empty hall for any sign of Eomer. She finally saw him standing in the corner having an intense conversation with Relomis.

"Eomer!" She said sharply, walking towards him. "I thought you put Amy to bed." She looked at the wine pitcher on a nearby table. "After all, it is your job to take care of her." She frowned and added, "And you apparently having been doing a very good job so far."

Eomer shook his head. "She is in bed." He waved a hand dismissively, "And I'm doing a fine job taking care of her."

"If you were she wouldn't be drunk." Becca said. "If you had been more observant you would have noticed she'd never had a whole drink before. Sure, a sip her and there out of her parent's wine glass, a small glass of Champagne and orange juice on New Years, but that's the extent of her drinking career." She crossed her arms. "And she's not in bed."

"Perhaps not in the bed you looked for her in, but she is in bed. When I left her she was fast asleep." He pointed down the hall. "In my room."

"How dare you!" She whispered furiously. "How dare you take advantage of her like that!"

"We are married!" He said suddenly angered. "And you'll do well not to criticize me about my relationship with my own wife. And I did nothing but put her in the bed and come back, I'll thank you very much." He stood up and strode out of the hall towards his room. Becca walked back in the other direction to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tim, Davis, and James all were all out sitting on the steps leading up to the golden hall, the rest of the party having gone to bed a good hour before. Aragorn and Legolas had a few moments before gone rushing into the hall after a few hushed words.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Davis said, looking in the direction Aragorn and Legolas had suddenly dashed off in.

"Are you dense?" James looked aghast. "We're missing it!" He jumped up and ran off. Tim and Davis jumped up as well and followed him.

"Missing what?" Davis asked Tim as they ran into the room. When they got to the room, Pippen screaming at the stone in his hands. Legolas and Aragorn looked confused and almost frightened. Merry was practically in tears.

"What the heck?" Tim picked up the stone Pippen had just dropped. He suddenly lurched forward, hearing a voice in his head.

_Who are you?_

Tim froze, eyes wide looking at the stone in his hands that had suddenly seemed to have an eye of fire in the middle.

_Are you of the Satonas?_

Tim tried to drop the stone. He didn't understand what it was asking, but it gave him a feeling that he didn't enjoy, almost like he was being pressed to answer "yes".

_Answer Me! Are you of the Satonas? You have the look of them in your eyes, don't…_

The stone was suddenly knocked out of his grasp by the shoulder of James. Tim dropped to his knees. "What the heck was that about?"

Gandalf looked away from a frightened, fast-breathing, Pippen. "The Eye of Sauron." Tim looked at the stone, which Aragorn had draped a cloth over. Gandalf came over and grabbed Tim's shoulders. "What did it do?"

"It asked me a question. What are the Satonas?" Tim asked, suddenly feeling pain in his side.

"That is your family, Davis's as well, you two are all that are left." Gandalf didn't release his shoulders. "What did you tell it?" He demanded.

"Nothing, I had the strangest urge to say yes when it asked me if I was a Satonas, but I didn't." He coughed, bringing a headache to the base of his neck.

"Good, I must speak now to Theoden." Gandalf swept out of the door. Tim staggered a second, before sitting down on his blankets.

"I don't know what this all means, but I want some answers from Gandalf when I talk to him next."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amy woke up to the moonlight creeping through the window. She rolled over and put the pillow over her face. She tired to snuggle back into the sheets and sleep, but her head was aching. She groaned, and when the door to the room open and shut she grabbed her head because of the jolt of pain that rocked her brain. She silently cursed whoever it was that felt it was necessary to slam doors, and buried her face further in the pillow, and fell back asleep.

When she woke again, dawn was just barely breaking. The sun's light muffled by the fog and mist that was clinging to the ground. She sighed, it was too early to get up yet. She tried to burrow her head back into the pillow, but found it strangely solid. She was then becoming aware of the dull pounding in her head, along with a bout of nausea .

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I had a hangover." She said wrapping her arms around the pillow.

"You do have a hangover." Said the pillow.

Amy shook her head and dismissed what the pillow said. She then tossed off enough sleep to realize something… Pillows don't talk.

"What the…" She pushed herself up on her elbows to see Eomer's chest beneath her head. She screamed and did a backwards tumble off the bed, pulling all the sheets with her.

Hitting the floor stopped her screams, and she sat in shocked silence for a few seconds until Eomer came around the other side of the bed and look down at her. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I think the more important question is: What were you doing in my bed?" Amy said, finding her voice.

"Actually, that's my bed." He pointed at the bed and then offered her a hand, which she refused.

"What the heck?" She searched her memory for the circumstances under how she had gotten there. "I don't remember how I got there, I don't remember what happened." She looked down at herself, finding herself clothed was a relief.

"Nothing happened." Eomer laughed.

"Well I'm glad one of us is getting a kick out of this." She said seriously. "What the heck happened then?"

Eomer smiled and sat back on the bed. "You got drunk last night on the wine. I then brought you back here, put you in bed, and walked back to the party. I came back, got in bed, and fell asleep."

"Why didn't you take me back to MY room? I remember drinking the wine. I remember…that's about all I remember."

"That's about all you did." He snorted. "And I brought you back here, because it was more convenient, and we are married after all."

"Yeah… cause I had a _big_ say in that." She snapped. "We may be married, but I've only known you for about a week or so. I think I need more time, before we start acting like husband and wife."

He shook his head. "Many people don't know the person they are marrying until the wedding. We've known each other for longer than that."

"Where I come from, people don't do that. They meet, they become friends, they fall in love, they get engaged, they wait for a while, and then they get married. That whole thing takes anywhere from 6 months to 10 years."

"Wrong!" He pointed a finger at her.

"What?"

"You're _from _here." He smiled. "And that means people don't do that where you are _from_."

"You're insufferable!" Amy said standing up. She threw the sheets on him. "I hope you drown in them." She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Serves you right."

Eomer untangled himself from the sheets and grinned. "Oh does it?"

Amy nodded her head, "It does. And don't look at me like that." She said crossly.

"Like what?" He asked, semi-innocently.

"Like your doing now." She said trying to hold back a smile.

"And how's that?" He asked, standing up.

"Like… like…" She trailed off as he started walking towards her.

"Like I'm looking at the craziest person I know?" He asked pulling her close to him.

"No…" She breathed with a smile. "Like your going to kiss me." She put her nose to his.

"Am I?" He smiled.

"Are you what?"

"Going to kiss you?" He blew on her lips, and then began to close the inch and a half gap between them.

"No." Amy said shortly, smacking him upside the head. "Serves you right." She smiled triumphantly and Eomer took a step back. Eomer then smirked and started walking towards her again. She backed up, "Eomer. Eomer!" She put a finger up, warningly. Eomer grabbed her on her sides, and she let out a peal of laughter.

"Oh, someone's ticklish." He grinned.

"No…haha, I'm…haha…not….haha." She gasped. He head started to ache more than before and she grabbed it, "Stop, stop, I surrender! My head is killing me."

Eomer ceased, and picked her up in his arms. "Sorry, I forgot." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get you something to get rid of that. We can continue what we were doing later."

"You mean never." She corrected, massaging her forehead. "I don't like being tickled."

"I wasn't talking about that." He grinned roguishly. Amy's mouth dropped open.

"What did I just finish telling you?" She frowned. "We're you listening at all?" Eomer shook his head.

"No I wasn't"

"Typical male." Amy concluded as Eomer put her down, grabbed her hand, and dragged her off in the direction of the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And in conclusion, Grant was a genius and Winfield Scott Hancock was amazingly smart and cool. He could have totally commanded the army, but he would never have put up with all the crud coming out of Washington. Burnside was a good commander at the lower levels, but he didn't have what it took to command the whole army. Hooker was a good organizer, but a cruddy commander. So was Oliver O Howard, cruddy! Chancellorsville, basically his fault, he didn't dig in like he was told, and Hancock had rally the retreating men. Same thing at Gettysburg, all the men went to Hancock, cause Howard didn't have what it took to do the job." Becca said to Merry, who looked more interested in the hem of his tunic then what Becca was saying.

"Well that's all very nice and fine, but how does that help us?" Merry asked, once he had realized Becca had stopped talking.

"It…Well you see…I…It doesn't." She frowned. "I was just thinking about it and thought you might be interested."

"Oh yeah… interesting." Merry said scratching his head. "Sorry, it's just with Pippen gone, there is no other hobbit to hang out with."

"Oh I see." Becca said. "Well I'm sure he'll be alright, he's with Gandalf after all." She patted him on the back. "And I'm sure he'll have loads of nice stories to tell you when you see him next."

Legolas stood, leaning against the wall, watching the exchange for several minutes. He finally went over and stood over where Becca was sitting. "Boring the hobbit's now?"

Becca scowled, good-naturedly. "Yes, if you don't mind."

Legolas kept a straight face. "Why don't you come bore me for a while, I'd like to take a walk with you."

"Well alright." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I'll see you later Merry."

_Well everyone you know the drill! Leave a review with anything you want in it... why eating Vanilla frosting stright from the can is so delcious. Why I was so disturbed By the way Andy Serkis died in King Kong_


	23. Flowers, For a Friend

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

_I would like to apologize, for the amount of time it has taken me to update. Unfortunately, my sister has been diagnosed with a very serious illness, and my family has been having a hard time of it lately. Due to this, I was rather "uninspired" for a few weeks. _

Ashley opened her eyes; the room was still dark, but the sun was just beginning to rise. Thankfully her window faced west, saving her from being awakened by the sun. What had woken her was a shriek. She rolled out of bed, and looked over to find Becca gone. "What a weirdo, awake at this hour of the morning." She said curling back up in a ball, and falling back asleep.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lindsey was sitting in the kitchen, eating her breakfast, when Eomer came in dragging Amy. She watched as they flirted, throwing pieces of food at each other and smacking each other once in a while.

Lindsey sighed, she and James hadn't done that in a while, just had fun with each other. She missed it.

"See you don't understand. They guy I was supposed to marry, looked like Jimmy Stewart, talk like Gregory Peck, oh he had a wonderfully soothing voice, sing like Bing Crosby, a sense of humor like Bob Hope, be a surgeon of the caliber that would rival anyone in the country, have been in the army or navy, which in turn would have given him a smashing uniform, I'm a sucker for men in uniform."

"If you trying to make me jealous it's not working." Eomer smirked.

"I'm not, I'm not, all of them are dead." She sighed.

"Keep talking like that and I'll think you're flirting with me." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I am." She retorted.

"I think that's highly irregular." He shook his head

"Is it?" She leaned across the table and grabbed another piece of bread.

"More that that I think it's ludicrous." He said tearing the bread out of her hands and shoving it in his mouth.

"Why is that?"

"Because no woman flirts with her husband. Not after sixteen years of marriage."

"Maybe our case is different." She threw an orange peel at his face.

"It is" He said, brushing of the orange peel.

"Is it really?" She asked mockingly, faking a shocked look.

"Maybe we should finally have a honeymoon, just make things official."

"I think, that's a swell idea." She smiled.

"Are you serious?" He asked, lowering his brows in disbelief.

"Of course I am." She said. "How about 3 months from today?"

"Is that a deal?" He reached his hand out across the table to her.

"Deal." She shook his hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Becca and Legolas were outside, walking down to the stables. Becca kept glancing over at him, waiting for him to speak, tell her why he had dragged her outside to take a walk so early in the morning. Legolas said nothing, just kept walking as if Becca was not beside him.

Finally, after several unnerving minutes Becca decided to break the ice. "Care to tell me why you wanted a walk with me? Because right now, you might as well be walking by yourself."

"Well… I was wondering…" He stopped and shook his head. "Let's just enjoy the morning." He grabbed her hand and they kept walking.

"Well as long as we're out, I need to pick some flowers, for a friend."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ashley rolled out of bed and changed into her jeans and her t-shirt, which were sitting, cleaned, on the end of the bed. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and her tennis shoes. A morning run would do her good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tim, James, and Davis walked past Ashley on her way out of her room. "Morning boys!"

"Having fun?" Tim asked.

"Yup." She answered. "Just going for a little run." She smiled and began stretching on her way down the hall.

Tim turned back to James. "So what are you going to for Lindsey?"

James looked into the girls room to make sure Lindsay was out. "Well, Becca told me she was feeling very… unnoticed lately." He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "So I wrote her this note, and Becca's going to bring me a flower, and I'm going to give her a really romantic night."

"That's nice, but why are we here?" Davis asked.

"To help me." James said, setting the note down on Lindsey's pillow. "I wonder what's keeping Becca." He frowned and looked down at his watch.

Just then, Becca came strolling in, hand in hand with Legolas. "Here you go, James, as promised." She held out the white flower. "I didn't want to pick one off a grave, so I had to look for a while." She shrugged.

"Thanks, Becca." He placed the flower gently at the bottom of the note. "Now, Becca, do you think You and Ashley could keep Lindsey busy? You know show her around, go an adventure or something."

"I'm sure I can find a way." She smiled. "We'll go exploring." She squeezed Legolas's hand. "So I think you can find a way to amuse yourself today without me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lindsey! There you are! I've been looking for you for half an hour." Becca said, rounding the bend into the kitchen. "Oh, hullo Amy, Eomer." She nodded. "Now Lindsey, let's go exploring!" She grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of the door.

"Oh, but I haven't eaten yet." She said.

"What have you been doing in the kitchen if not eating?" Becca asked incredulous. "I mean I know all Amy ever does is eat when she's in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Amy stood up. "I do more than eat in the kitchen! I also cook."

"And eat while your doing it no doubt." Eomer said snickering.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said angrily, frowning at him.

"Nothing, it was just a joke." He put up his hands.

"Come on Lindsey, Becca, we'll take food with us and have a picnic away from The jokester over there." She stuck her tongue out at Eomer and slid her chair in. She turned away from the table, but then spun and smacked Eomer lightly on the face.

"Ha!" She cried triumphantly, running away from the table as fast as she could, "I'm up by two now!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

………………………………...

Ashley just ran through the door at the end of her work out and collided directly into the body of Relomis. She fell over, rather unceremoniously. He held out a hand to help her up. "You always run into people?"

"Only when they're in the way." She smiled and brushed herself off. "I usually am not this clumsy." She said apologetically.

"I really don't mind" He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Don't try and flirt, I know you are in love with your best friend's wife." She said smugly.

"That was before I knew she was married." He said bowing his head. "Perhaps my affections have shifted."

"Perhaps they haven't. Don't flatter yourself." She shook her head and headed back to her room.

_Oh incredibly patient ones, I thank thee. I'm start using Beta next chapter, Margaret, that's you! I have a couple more weeks until finals, so I'll be cramming, and probably sparsely updating, and then I'll be gone for a few days, but never fear I'll be dreaming up new adventures while I'm gone. Please pray for my sister... this is the second major disease in my immediate family, both of my sisters now are going to be dealing with illness for the rest of their lives._


	24. If You Can't Take the Heat

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

"Becca…" Lindsey scrambled up the ladder towards the top of the gate. "Becca, Amy, are we almost there?" She heaved herself up the last step and let out a sigh. "I'm really out of shape."

"Come on Lindsey, it's almost dark!" Becca said, holding out her hand to pull her up.

"Is that what this is called?" Amy asked, looking up at the crescent moon that was just coming over the horizon.

"Very funny, Amy." Becca said sarcastically.

"I always thought so." She grinned. "Ah, Lindsey, would you kindly direct your attention to that funny looking boy over there with the flower."

Lindsey turned and her gaze fell upon James, in his t-shirt and jeans, holding a white flower.

"Well you two have fun." Becca winked.

"James, if you intentions aren't entirely honorable, you'll answer to me. You got that?" Amy teased, cracking her knuckles, faux-menacingly.

"Yes, ma'am." James smiled.

Amy and Becca climbed back down the ladder.

Lindsey looked up at James. "It's all wrong, you know. There is no full moon, no romantic violins, no beautiful clothes, and you don't sing like Frank Sinatra." She said teasingly.

"Nope, none of that. You aren't disappointed, are you?" He lifted her chin with his hand.

"No this is better." She rested her head on his chest. "Much better."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why are you following me? I mean I like you, but it's getting old!" Tim said trying to brush off the puppy who had been following him all through the hall.

"That's what you get for feeding it." Ashley said looking up from her book. She was sitting at one of the long tables, in front of her was a bowl of stew.

"Speaking of feeding, where did you get that?" He asked leaning over, inspecting her dinner.

"Amy, she's in the kitchen, driving the cooks mad." She said. "It's actually good, but Eomer is having a fit about it." She said putting down her book. "Davis is in there too, it's rather amusing, if the same thing is going on in there as when I left."

"Is Becca in there?" Tim asked, grabbing Ashley's spoon and tasting her food.

"No, she and Legolas are out on a walk." She laughed, "They're fourth one today."

"Why are they taking so many walks?" Tim looked down at the puppy who had laid it's head on Tim's foot.

"Search me." She said.

"Can you do something about this?" Tim asked, pointing to the puppy. Ashley leaned over and picked it up.

"Well, she's a little cutie, she's going to be big too." She picked up the paws, "See how large they are. Oh, she's adorable Tim. Where did she come from."

"Eowyn told me that there is a whole litter of them. They just kind live around here eating what they can get from people, and what the mother catches for them."

Ashley kissed the puppy on the head. "What a little darling! She's dirty though. She needs a bath; and so do her brothers and sisters, I'll warrant."

"Come on baby, we'll go see if they have a big pot in the kitchen we can wash you in." She put the puppy on the floor and gave it a tiny bit of shredded meat from her stew. "Come on Tim."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No, I like to cook!" Amy said, kneading the dough she was making.

"Amy, come on now, let them do their job." He tried to pull her away from the fire, but she hit him with a spoon that she picked up from the counter.

"I want to stay! I'm going to make my own dinner, is that too much to ask?" She brandished the spoon threateningly.

Eomer rubbed his forehead, feeling the headache coming on. "Amy, please, come on, let's just go back to our room, and then you can eat there and go to bed, you've had too much excitement today."

"Oh please don't even try that, and you're pretty quick on the _our room_ there buster, I am staying far away from _your room_ for 3 more monthes! That was the agreement." She said turning back to the fire.

"I'm married to a 3 year old." Eomer said shaking his head.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She said returning to the dough. "You will not crush my dream of my married life, where I got to cook, and clean, and be waiting in the kitchen, with an apron on, when my surgeon husband came home after a long day at the hospital!"

"Does your husband get to have a dream about married life?" Eomer asked.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my dreams, fine." She huffed.

The cooks were standing whispering to one another by the door when it was thrown open, hitting them in the face.

"Amy, oh Amy come look at this darling little piece of heaven." Ashley said, following Tim into the kitchen.

"I've seen Tim many times, thank you." She said washing her hands off in a bowl of water.

"No Amy, I'm not talking about Tim, duh. I'm talking about this little puppy here." Ashley said, picking up the puppy and holding it out to Amy.

"Oh!" Amy squealed, rushing over to Ashley. "Oh what a adorable, sweet little girl." She took it from Ashley's arms. "Where did you find her?"

"Eowyn says they just live around here, there is a whole bunch of them." Ashley took the puppy back in her arms. "You'll have to go get your own, this one is mine."

Amy turned over to Eomer. "Oh, You wouldn't mind if we got a puppy, would you?" She squealed latching on to his arm.

"Will it get you out of the kitchen?" Eomer asked.

"No." She said simply.

"Well the deal is, you stay out of the kitchen and you can have a puppy." Eomer said, finally seeing an avenue out of the kitchen.

"Oh, fine, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "Let's go find a puppy."

"Something tells me I'll live to regret this." He said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, aren't they just so precious?" Amy picked up one of the male puppies. "Oh I want this one." Eomer shrugged, as long as she stayed out of the way of the kitchen staff, he didn't really mind. His thoughts were interrupted, when a soldier came into room.

"Eomer, you're wanted in the Great Hall." Eomer turned and nodded to the messenger. "The Beacons have been lit." Eomer nodded again.

"Come with me." Eomer grabbed Amy's hand and dragged both her and the puppy back towards the Hall.

_I know... I know... it's been forever, but now I'm back from the mountains and have a fresh bunch of ideas. Margaret, you're a lamb, I appreciate you so much! Well, everyone hit the little button and let me know what you think!_


	25. That's What I Saw

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

Amy, Ashley, and Becca stood in the Great Hall watching Eomer stand talking with Aragorn, Theoden, Gimli, and Legolas. Eowyn stood off to the side listening intently.

"We will depart in an hour." Theoden said, moving out the door, his aides following. Eowyn nodded at the girls before disappearing. Eomer grabbed Amy's hand.

"Go pack." He said. "You're to accompany us to the camp, but no further. Pack only what you can carry on your horse, we ride in an hour." He picked up the puppy and pushed it into her arms. "Quickly."

Amy nodded, grabbed Becca and Ashley's arms and pulled them off in the direction of the rooms. "Got to pack, come on."

Lindsey and James were standing outside the room talking quietly. Amy, Becca, and Ashley came barreling down the hall. "Sorry to cut you short, but it's time to go."

"What?" James asked, looking more than a little confused, "Go where?" He grabbed Lindsey's hand as the three other girls pushed her through the door.

"Ask the boys." Becca replied as the door closed behind her. She turned to Lindsey, "There is a note and a flower on your pillow." She said briskly.

Ashley opened the wardrobe and began throwing the dresses it contained on the bed. "Here you go." She said, after picking the prettiest one's for herself.

"Thanks a lot." Amy said sarcastically, putting down the puppy, then picking up one of the dresses and examining it. "Lindsey this one would fit you." She looked over to where Lindsey was reading her letter, with a smile on her face. "Earth to Lindsey!" Amy said, crossing the room and waving a hand in front of Lindsey's face. "You have plenty of time to be romantic with James, right now we need to pack." She threw the dress on Lindsey's head.

When they had finished packing they went out the door of the hall to find hundreds of people on horses. Eomer came up to meet his wife on the steps. "I have your horse waiting." He glanced at the puppy peeking around her legs. "You're not bringing that are you?"

"It's not a that, it's a he." Amy said frowning. "And of course I'm taking him." She paused and then added, "And his name is Wyatt."

"Well, I'm sorry, darling, but the dog won't be able to keep up." He tried to take the puppy out of her arms.

"No I have it all figured out, I made him a little bed out of the dress from the wardrobe in my room. That will be set in front of me, and then he'll be all snug and safe."

Eomer raised an eyebrow, felt another headache coming in the base of his skull. He didn't want to deal with this. "Fine, do what you please."

"Thank you!" Amy smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I knew you'd see it my way." She picked up the puppy. "Come on Wyatt." She called out to Eomer. "Did I tell you I'm taking his sister too?" Eomer whirled around and looked at her astonished. She pointed to the other puppy in Ashley's arms. "Her name's Dagny." Eomer shook his head and tired to push the craziness of his wife out of his mind.

They didn't meet up again until they reached the camp; both puppies were happy and healthy, much to the astonishment of Eomer. "I told you." Amy said, putting Wyatt in his arms. "You'll grow to love them."

He smiled slightly, her eccentricity annoyed him sometimes, but at other times it brought a smile to his face. He rubbed the puppy's head and then leaned over to kiss his wife. "You are crazy." He said.

"I know it." She said. "and it's not going to change anytime soon, I think."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Becca and Legolas were setting up a tent. "No the spike goes here." Becca demanded, as Legolas started to push it into the ground.

"No, the tent is going to face this way." He said, grabbing the other stakes from Becca's hands. "Go sit over there, I'll do it."

"I asked for your help, not for you to take over the whole thing!" She said, grabbing the stakes from his hands. "You go sit down, I'll do this."

"Stop being ridiculous, woman, just cooperate." He shook his head, and pointed to the ground. "Right here is where the first stake goes."

"Fine!" Becca said stomping the stake in the ground. "You're right, happy?"

"Yes!" He smiled at her. "Very."

"You…you…" She smiled wickedly and took a swing at his arm. Legolas pivoted out of the way, and grabbed her arm with his other hand and swung her body around so her back was pressed up against him. Her wrapped his other arm around her and laughed.

"Do you surrender?"

"You asked me that before." She said cheekily. "I already gave you my answer."

"Do you remember what happened before? You want that to happen to you again?" He spun her around to face him.

"You bet."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James, Tim, and Davis stood around the two tents they had just put up.

"I think something is wrong." Tim tilted his head.

"If you just kind of turn your neck a little this way, no, it's still wrong." James said.

Davis pulled the back of the tent, straightening it up a little bit. "Try moving the stake out farther."

"I don't think it'll help." Tim observed. "Maybe we need a longer pole on the inside." He went inside the tent and lifted the pole up more, it promptly made the problem worse.

"Maybe not."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey I'm going to go explore. Will you keep Dagny with you? I'm going to take Wyatt with me." Amy said standing up from beside the fire. She tied a piece of rope around Wyatt's neck. "Come on, kiddo."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She knelt down in the middle of the front pew, lifted her eyes to study the statue of Saint Paul to her left.

"My child you have been coming here every night at this time for a week," The priest came walking down the aisle. "You do the same thing every time, you come in very early in the morning and come kneel here, and do nothing but stare at the statue, what is it you are searching for?"

"I don't know, Father. Something is wrong. Something has been weighing on my heart. I don't know what it could be, Father. You know I have confessed every sin I can think of, done every penance I have been assigned, and yet somehow…I feel something is still there, or not there." She looked at Saint Paul again. "His face captures my attention, because I can see in his eyes that he knows what it is that is wrong with me, but he will not tell me."

"You will find out in time, Child." The priest said, placing a hand on her head. "You have been patient thus far for the answers you seek, you must only wait a little longer."

The church door opened, "Ashley?" Amy came into the church. Her footsteps reverberating over the stones. "Oh! I'm sorry, Father, forgive me for interrupting." She bowed her head slightly. "Ashley if you're not finished we'll just wait in the car."

"No, I'm done." Ashley said, standing up and looking a the statue of Saint Paul once more.

She was about to leave when she felt the priest place something in her hand, "These are for you child. I will see you soon." He turned around and walked out of the room.

Ashley didn't look at the box in her hand until she had gotten up and left the church. A few minutes later when she got in the car next to Becca, she opened the small box. It contained a new strand of rosary beads, with a handwritten note. "Things are more than they appear, Child."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amy continued her walk around the camp, the small puppy, Wyatt, prancing merrily by her side. She strolled in between the tents, and waved to Davis, Tim, and James when she saw them struggling with their tent. She laughed briefly and then continued on her way. She didn't have a particular place she was headed, but simply walked around, observing the people around her. She was walking behind a tent when she heard her name.

"Amy? Eomer's wife? Maybe." She peaked around the tent to see a group of five men sitting around a fire eating and talking. "She'd be good for bearing children, she had good looking hips for it."

Amy snorted with laughter, and then looked down frowning at her hips. She shook her head and tilted her head to listen better.

"To bad she's married to Eomer, would have like to have her tending my house, if you know what I mean."

Amy snorted. "I'd like to kick him right in the…"

"What about that other girl, the one with the elf?"

"Wouldn't mind her either, she got a strong body, would be good around the house, and in bed."

Amy picked up Wyatt and held him close in her arms.

"There is that other girl too."

"Which one?"

"The one with brown hair, the small one, sort of frail looking."

"Oh yeah, pretty, but frail."

Amy snorted, "Men never change, Wyatt." She scratched his head. "At least dogs are always sweet."

"Well the point is anyone of them is a breath of fresh air."

"I have an idea! Why don't we go have some…fun?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll go snag a couple of them and see what happens after that."

Amy set Wyatt down on the ground, and almost screamed. She didn't think about what she was doing and walked right out from behind the tent, right into the circle of men.

"What the hell?" One of them said. It was the voice Amy recognized as the one who had thought up the little plan.

She strolled right over and punched him right in the face. "You are one sick jerk!" She turned and strode out of the circle, dragging Wyatt behind her. She turned around abruptly. "If I ever see you again, you better watch out, cause you bet Eomer's going to hear about this." She glanced around the circle of men. "And if one hand is laid on any of my friends, you're going to regret it, whether you did it or not."

The one man who she had hit suddenly launched himself at her, knocking his shoulder into her abdomen, and causing her to fall to the ground. "You'll keep your mouth shut!" He whispered furiously.

"Get off of me, you…" Her mouth was covered by the man's hand, cutting her sentence short. Wyatt began barking, snarling at the man.

The man laughed and then suddenly fell off her. Amy scuttled backwards, grabbing her stomach where she had been hit by his shoulder.

Becca stood above her. Becca reached down a hand to help her up. She took it and tried to stand up straight. She doubled over.

"Are you alright?"

"Just got the wind knocked out of me." Amy said drawing in a shallow breath. She looked over to see Legolas standing above her attacker, an arrow drawn. "How'd you know to come here?"

"Legolas heard you." Becca smiled. "Got to love having an elf on hand sometimes, dead useful." She smiled and then continued. "So we come running over here, and Legolas kicks him right in the side, and well yeah you were there for the rest."

Wyatt came plodding over, satisfied that Legolas had things under control and laid his head on Amy's feet.

"He's a little protector already." Amy said, bending down to scratch him on the head. She then walked over to Legolas and said, "Thanks." She nodded at him and looked down at her attacker. "What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Not particularly." She said placidly, and then kicked him right in the groin. "I just wanted an excuse to do that."

It was just then that Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, and Lindsey showed up. "What's going on here?" Tim asked.

"Nothing in particular." Amy said, with a slight smile. "Just taking care of something."

"What's that?" Lindsey asked, looking at Legolas curiously.

"He… what did he do?" Amy thought for a second. "Well let's see…" She looked back at the man on the ground.

"I could say, assault." She smirked and looked thoughtful, "But I don't think that's quite it." She knelt down just out of his reach. "How about attempted murder?" She nodded, " I like that."

He looked at her icily. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"I've got a good idea." Becca said. "I think we should through attempted rape on there too."

"Wow!" Amy said. "Come to think of it that could have been what he was trying to do." She smiled devilishly and looked back at the man. "Is that what you were trying to do?" She asked him sweetly. "Cause I don't think Eomer is going to take to kindly to that."

"I did not!" He said, looking frightened for the first time.

"I sure that's what I saw." Legolas said seriously. "Attempted rape and murder."

"I saw that." Becca said.

"Oh Amy!" Lindsey said, rushing over to hug her. "Poor darling! Why would he do that?"

"Oh that's my favorite part of the story." Amy said. "It was his idea to take a couple of us and have some…fun. Fun? That was the word you used wasn't it?"

Becca fumed. "You perverted freak!" She strode right over and kicked him in the chest.

"You're lucky you're not dead." Ashley said, and then added as an afterthought, "Yet." She then said, "Actually, you might be better off dead right now." She nodded, "Yeah, once Eomer gets here, you're going to wish you were dead."

James spoke up from behind Tim. "WE don't need to wait for Eomer to kill him do we?"

The man was growing increasingly more agitated and afraid at all the talk. "Wait, what? You can't kill me!"

Davis nodded in agreement. "He's right we can't just kill him. His offense isn't punishable by death."

"Darn." Ashley said, faux disappointed. "What'll be do then?"

"We'll leave that up to Eomer." Tim said. He looked over to see Eomer running up, Dagny trailing happily behind him. "Speak of the devil." He said.

_Oh my I am soooo sorry guys, it's been forever! My mom took away my internet and I've been writing but with no way to post until now. I didn't Beta this chapter, but I will the next one, I just really wanted to get this up. You didn't loose a job Margaret, haha, no I was just way too impatient to get this up!_


	26. Preparing to Leave

**Disclaimer : **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

_Wow it's been awhile. I wonder if anyone is going to keep reading this. I was looking over all my previous chapters, they are atrocious! I'll try and clean them up, but I think I won't cause I'm way too lazy. The story is awful I don't know why anyone actually read it, haha. _ _Oh and for the last chapter for anyone who might have gotten confused, they were just kidding around trying to freak the guy out, they weren't being serious. I'm sorry if I didn't convey that clearly enough. _

"What's going on over here?" Eomer asked, having a little bit of trouble sizing up what he was looking at.

Amy smiled and shrugged, "I have no idea." She winked at Becca, "We were all just having a conversation and he… fell."

Davis coughed.

"You ought to be more careful." Amy said leaning down and offering a hand to help the man up. "You might end up hurt if you fall down like that all the time." She smirked and then added, "You got lucky."

Ashley muttered, "Yeah, lucky you didn't end up with a boot in your face."

Tim nudged her in the ribs. "Well I think that's enough for tonight. We need all the rest that we can get."

"Right," Eomer said, "you can finish talking later." The men all nodded quickly and walked quickly back to their tents. Amy shared a smile with Becca.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Ashley said, as she started to turn to go back to her tent.

"Yes, goodnight." Lindsey said, following Ashley. "Are you two coming?" Lindsey turned back around to direct the question at Amy and Becca.

"In a minute." Becca said, looking at Legolas. Lindsey nodded and sped up after Ashley. Eomer and Amy walked off with the two puppies trailing behind them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Amy and Eomer sat by the fire outside of Eomer's tent, the Dagny and Wyatt curled up near their feet.

"You're awfully quiet." Eomer said.

"Huh?" Amy looked up from the fire, "Oh, yes, sorry." She looked back at the flames.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"No use trying to smile at me, your eyes tell the truth." Eomer frowned, "What is bothering you?"

"The only thing bothering me right now is you." She said laughing a little, "I told you I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Eomer said, grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine."

"No, your not."

"Prove it." Amy said angrily.

"You're getting angry."

"I'm only getting angry because you are a bother and nuisance."

"No need to start that." Eomer said putting his hands up.

"Who's starting that?"

"You are."

"Shut up." Amy retorted angrily.

"You're being childish and chicken."

"Am not!"

"Childish and chicken, childish and chicken." Eomer smiled.

"Who is being childish now?"

"You both are." Aragorn said, coming out from Theoden's tent. "And I bet no one is getting any sleep with you two yelling at each other."

"Sorry." Amy was looking rather ashamed. She looked over at Eomer, "I'm just kind of bothered that your leaving in a few days and you might not come back. Ok?"

"I thought that might be it." Eomer said with a sigh. "You don't need to think about that." He ruffled her hair. "I'm always thinking about that, you don't need to."

"Oh, I'm so glad." Amy said crossly.

"Go to sleep now, huh, we'll talk more about this tomorrow." Eomer pushed her up off the log and stood up. He picked up the two puppies and followed Amy back towards her tent. "Here you watch these." He said putting the half-asleep dogs just inside the tent flap.

"Well, goodnight then." Amy said pulling down the tent flap. Eomer stuck his hand in and pulled her out.

"That's how you say goodnight?" He asked with a fake scowl.

"It is tonight."

"I don't think so." He said kissing her softly. "That's how you say goodnight." He smirked, and then kissed her again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Legolas and Becca sat leaning against a rock "I think it's time you head to bed." Legolas said, turning to her and standing up.

"Oh, alright." Becca stood up and dusted herself off. "It's not that late though." She looked at Legolas with a calculated and searching expression. "Is something wrong?"

Legolas took her hand and said, "No, nothing's wrong. I just am going to be leaving…tonight."

Becca let go of his hands, "Tonight? Where are you going?"

"I am going with Aragorn to gather more forces." He said gravely.

"From where? There is no one left." Becca looked at him concerned.

"There is one place left to look." Legolas took her hand again and began to lead her back towards her tent. "You just go to sleep, and in the morning I'll be gone."

"How very comforting." Becca said trying to hold back an upset look. "And when will you be back?"

"When fortune sees fit to bring me back to you." He said softly.

"Right, so you don't know." Becca nodded her head slightly and bit her lower lip. "I guess I had better say goodnight then." She paused, "Or is it goodbye?"

"It's only a goodnight." Legolas said, drawing her close to him. He then whispered in her ear, "I'll see you again soon." He kissed her and then went to find Gimli to prepare to leave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Ashley was soundly sleeping when the sound of hoof beats just outside the tent woke her. She sat straight up and took account of everything around her. Amy was sleeping, the two puppies curled up in between her and Lindsey, who was also sleeping. Becca was lying beneath her blankets tossing and turning. Ashley stood up and tiptoed past the other girls and went outside of the tent. About ten yards from the tent Tim, James, and Davis were sitting around the fire, silently. James was looking into the fire, watching the flames leap and lick the wood. Davis was staring ponderously at the shadows the fire made against the dirt. Tim had his eyes closed and was leaning against his open palm.

Ashley watched them for a moment and then took a seat on the ground next to Davis. Davis's head snapped in her direction and after recognizing her with a nod he resumed staring at the dirt. James looked over at the tent where Lindsey and the other girls were asleep and sighed.

"You'd better go back to bed, huh." Davis said, turning to Ashley. "It's late, and we're not doing anything interesting." He patted her on the back, "We'll talk to all you girls in the morning."

"If you say so." She shrugged and silently found her way back into the tent and bed. She slid back under the blankets and snuggled into the cloak she was using as a pillow. She rolled over a few times and tired to sleep, but she couldn't. Ashley opened up her bag and began going through her personal items pulling them out one by one; a shirt, a pair of jeans, her car keys, some mints, chap stick, her wallet, and then she pulled out a tiny box. She stared at the little black box for a moment trying to comprehend where it had originated from. She opened the box and read the handwritten note that was on top, "Things are more than they appear, child." She suddenly remember the priest pressing the box into her hands right before she had left for the trip that had brought all of them to middle earth. She turned over the note and where it used to be empty it said, "Give to the one who needs it, and you." Ashley sat a minute staring in the dim light looking in the box that contained what she originally identified as rosary beads. She finally lifted the strand out of the box and let it sit in her palm. There were beads on it, but these were made out of wood, and they surrounded a pendant that was also made of wood. The pendant was etched with the letters of a language that Ashley could not recognize. She turned over the small wood piece and on the back was written as if in a gold pen her own name, Ashley.   
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Eomer sat by the fire with men talking and joking nervously around him. He sat absently polishing his sword, his ears deaf to the noise that was floating through the air. He was drifting, placidly in a sea of his own design. He was envisioning in his head how he had gotten to this place, how all of his life was turned upside down: by his banishment, by Helm's Deep, by this girl.

"Eomer?" Eomer turned suddenly and saw Relomis staring at him. "Eomer?"

"Yes" Eomer said irritated.. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"I wouldn't be if you had answered the first four times I called your name." He said, raising a brow. "You are obviously distracted."

………………………………...

_Yikes long time, no post. For anyone still out there. here you go_


	27. A Windy Departure

**Disclaimer: **The Author would like to sum up this whole disclaimer in two words: Not Mine. Only Amy, Tim, Davis, James, Ashley, Becca, Lindsey, and Relomis belong to me everything else Pretty Much belongs to Tolkien.

When Becca woke up in the morning she sighed quietly and set about her morning routine. She listened while Lindsey talked animatedly at length about sometime she couldn't remember and replied only when Lindsey seemed to sense her waning interest. Becca walked around the camp after her talk with Lindsey and saw Amy and Eomer sitting together kissing. She watched almost bemused for a moment and then turned her head to the commotion of men sharpening swords and chatting. Everyone seemed to be…doing. No one was silent, and everyone's hands were busy. When Ashley came over to bend her ear Becca sat silently and listened to what Ashley had to say, but only barely. All day her thoughts were somewhere else, on someone else and the more she tried to push it out of her mind the stronger they came back.

She reached the edge of the plateau on which the camp was situated and stared out at the valley below. The wind picked up its pace and instead of the usual calm breeze that gently flitted about the tent flaps, it threw its mighty force at the occupants of the land. Becca sat down and hugged her legs.

"This wind does not sit well with me." Theoden strode out amongst the men who snapped to attention as he passed. "We cannot wait much longer." He saw Eomer sitting with Amy, discussing something quietly, the wind whipping their hair about their faces forcefully. "We can no longer linger here and hope our people will remain safe."

"I cannot abandon my duties to look after them." Eomer said looking her straight in the eye. "I cannot pretend that I could even begin to just to assuage your worries. They have strong hands, strong bodies, and sound minds." Eomer reflected gravely, "They will fight as well as the next man."

Amy paused, "They're not soldiers." She looked back at Davis, Tim, and James, who were sharpening their swords. "They're just…" she looked up into the sky and sighed softly, "We're just kids." She paused, "We're children." She shook her head, "This is not what children should be doing."

"At you're ages you should have long ago abandoned childhood." Eomer said sternly. "The days of romantic inclinations are forever past you all and you would do well to remember it." He added the last part more gently but none the less forceful.

Amy looked at him and saw the vast difference between them. "If I had my druthers I would run back to my own bed and bury my face in my pillow." Amy inhaled sharply. "I'm afraid." She breathed the words softly "Afraid of not only this war and this place, but also of you." A shadow clouded Eomer's demeanor. "I'm afraid that you'll make me forget who I was. I cannot say you will make me forget who I am, because I'm already not the same person I came here as. I'm frightened to be thrown into something I'm too small for; something I can't handle. The biggest decision I ever had to begin to make was where to go to college. That seems rather trivial in comparison to this." She stopped and looked away.

After a brief moment she began again. "I want to go back to when leaving for college was dangerous and scary; back to where nobody I knew was here." Tears glided down her cheeks as she let out another barrage of her fears. "I don't want to have to do this, I want to be a kid, I want to be that stupid idiot girl back in California who sassed her mother about curfew. She was dumb, but she was happy."

"Eomer?" Relomis's voice cut through the wind. "You're Uncle wants you." Relomis's eyes settled on the tears still fresh on Amy's face, but he tore his gaze away and met Eomer's eyes. "Now."

"We must leave now." Theoden said, looking not at Eomer but at the horizon. "Two hours, no more," he stated.

Ashley ran, edging off the extra nervous energy she had acquired. In her fist was clutched the necklace from the box. Its smooth edges digging into her skin from the pressure of her own grasp. _The one who needs it and you._ The words dug into her brain. She had attempted to talk to Becca about it; every time she breached the subject she lost her nerve and prattled on about something else.

"We're leaving." The words floated around camp before reaching the ears of James. James leapt to his feet and grabbed his gear. He stowed only the essentials in his saddle back and left the rest in the tent. Davis and Tim were similarly sorting through their belongings. They did not stop to talk about the decision they made the previous night; they did not talk about how they did not tell the girls they were leaving.

Ashley had run around the entire camp once already and was still feeling the nervous energy mounting. She could not identify the source of it, but she knew her jitters were not coming from the situation around her, but somewhere within. She decided to cut through camp to get back to the tent. Out of the corner of her eye she say the boys packing their saddlebags. She ducked behind a nearby tent and watched them as they silent progressed with their work. James stopped packing and sat down on the ground, he pulled out a letter from his pocket and began to make additions to the words already written there. Tim ducked inside the tent and did not return. Davis finished his packing and stayed still for a moment. He finally looked around and spotted Ashley's head peeking around the tent she was behind. He looked at her quizzically and then walked over to where she was.

"You're leaving, with the men." Ashley said accusatorily. Davis shuffled his feet in the dirt avoiding eye contact before giving a tiny nod.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She motioned back in the direction of the girls tent. "Poor Lindsey has a right to know that James is going to go."

"I think Amy knows we're going, Eomer knows." Davis said apologetically.

"What does it matter if Amy knows?" Ashley waved her hand dismissively. "Amy has Eomer to worry about; she knew he was going the whole time. She knew she was going to have to deal with that. Becca knew what was going to happen as well." She glared at Davis, "Lindsey and I didn't, we didn't prepare to say goodbye to you and hope you comeback alright."

"That's why we didn't want to tell you!" Davis said, finally plucking up the courage to face her square on. "We didn't want you to worry about us before we even left."

"How kind of you," Ashley smiled sarcastically. Her nervous energy was building again. She moved the necklace in her hand between her fingers. "Did it ever occur to you that we might need you all here?" She softened her tone, "What are you even playing at? You never fought in your life."

"Well maybe it's time we start fighting, fighting for the people that need us." He paused, "Fighting for the people we need."

_The one who needs it and you. _Ashley's hand all but opened itself. In her palm sat the necklace with the pendant. "Take this then, and remember the we need you." The wind whipped her hair about her face, obscuring Davis from seeing the sorrowful look that crossed Ashley's face. "Tell James to go talk to Lindsey before you leave."

Amy sat cuddling with puppies, Wyatt and Dagny, while Eomer passive aggressively slammed things in his saddle pack. They had sat there only occasionally looking at each other, but never making eye contact. After the puppies had wondered out of the wind and into the calm of the tent Amy nervously tapped her fingers on her thighs. She wanted to jump up and apologize for being so cowardly, but shame kept her still. He was leaving going to risk his life and she had showed him every last ounce of youth and cowardice she possessed.

A trumpet rang out, signaling 10 minutes until they had to get in formation. The sound of the trumpet stirred Amy on to her feet. She stared at Eomer for half a minute and he stared back, neither of them said anything.

"I'm sorry." She finally broke. "I have no right to pretend to be a child again. I'm 18, and it's about time I act it." She kept the two foot distance between them. "And I'm not afraid of you; I'm afraid of change. And I have no right to treat you like you are the cause of all my childish fears, because I came here with them." She exhaled slowly and took a step forward. "You've been nothing but nice and considerate to me. And I treated you like a jerk, because of my reluctance to let go of my juvenile behavior." she broke his gaze and looked at the ground. "I don't know what to say now."

"I don't either." Eomer admitted, pulling her into his arms. "Maybe nothing needs to be said." Amy tried to snuggle her head into his chest, but the tough armor made for an uncomfortable headrest. Eomer watched her with a smile on his face.

"You never did make a good pillow." Amy said with a smile. "Last time I used you as a pillow I fell out of the bed and on to the floor."

"I distinctly remember that being the fault of the wine." Eomer grinned. "But I'll make it up to you." He kissed the tip of her head. "When this is over, you an use me as a pillow anytime you want."

"We're supposed to have our honeymoon when this is over too." Amy said raising an eyebrow. "Or had you forgotten?"

"That's what I was talking about." He grinned.

"You…" The horn rang out again.

"Five minutes." Eomer said looking towards the tent. "Why don't we get out of the wind."

Amy nodded and they walked through the tent opening. They laid on the bed in each others arms until the horn rang for the last time.

_Thank you so much for still reading, if you are. I have looked back and have big plans for editing out all the nonsensical chapters, but those are just plans. If you recall, which you probably don't cause you would have no way of knowing, I plan to do a lot of things, like not procrastinate on my summer AP work. Needless to say that didn't happen. Anyhow leave me comments/requests/concerns if you please. Extra Special thanks to Margaret for BETA-ing my story still, you are AMAZING! I really can't thank you enough. _


End file.
